


Scent

by Zinic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad-Language, Beating, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Molestation, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, cursing, injuries, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinic/pseuds/Zinic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry! This came out a day late! :( I had gotten sick on Wednesday, then on Thursday I fractured my ankle.. Haha, so I was working on this all of Friday and Saturday. So sorry if this might seem rush to some of you, I wanted to get this updated ASAP.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




* * *

   

    Crouching down to the ground, Naruto kept a firm eye on the small deer that was in front of him. He slowly moved forward in soft steps, being sure not to make any noise. He swiftly reached behind him and grabbed his bow; grabbing an arrow as well. Taking another step, the blond stayed as silent as possible. He didn't want to scare away the deer, he and many other needed this because of the lack of food going throughout the small village. So if he lost this, it would be possible that many people would die of starvation, even worse, cannibalism. Which was something the boy didn't want.

 

  Keeping a steady breath, Naruto placed his hand on the grip and placed his arrow on the arrow rest. Once he was in a proper position, he took hold of the string and pulled it back, focusing his arrow right on his prey.  He slightly tilted his head to the side, wanting to get a better angle so it could hit his target straight on, because if he missed he would have to go chasing after it and that was something the blond didn't want to do.

 

  Taking one deep breath, the keeping a firm hand on the grip. Slowly he waited for the right moment, and he let go of the string. The arrow instantaneously went forward, striking the deer right on its neck. Soon, the small deer fell over to the ground with a loud scream. Once the animal fell, Naruto walked towards it with a goofy grin on his face. Now all he had to do was take it back to the village, cut it in small pieces and give it to the village. 

 

  Yes, the blond could sell it but he didn't want to. Many people in the village were poor, and couldn't even afford to buy just a tiny bit of food, not even a small piece. Naruto himself had money, so he had no need to really sell the food. He made money by doing request that came from the Kingdom. Though, the village that he lives in was outside of the walls, so defense was very poor for them. But the rich and wealthy where inside the kingdom and had all sorts of protecting and food. But the village had no protection at all, especially from the werewolves. 

 

   Those monsters would kill off many people that Naruto knew. But there were more fatalities outside than there were in. But what pissed the blond off the ,it's was that the vampires weren't even doing shit about it. Both humans and vampires had teamed up many years ago, so they could fight off against the vicious beast that would devour them like they were nothing. But soon, the vampires started to not care anymore. All they do is sit behind the walls and let the rest of them die.   

 

  With a sigh, the blond shook his head and grabbed ahold of the dead animal. Walking straight back to the village. He couldn't wait to give this food out to everyone.

 

-

 

  "Sir, your brother would like to see you.. He said its urgent" 

 

  "Hn" Sasuke grunted, he wondered what Itachi would be telling him. Sasuke slowly directed himself to his brothers room, taking his time. He really didn't feel like walking there fast, even if it was urgent.

 

  Turning the corner of the large hallway, the Uchia walked down the hallway. Once others took notice of who he was, they got out of his way, bowing their heads towards him and Sasuke let out an aggravated growl.

 

  That was one thing the black-haired boy hated. He hate being treated so royally, and so formally. He just didn't like it, all of it annoyed the shit out of him. He hated how so many people would bow their heads, he hated how many people have risked their lives for him. He hated how many people have died for him. He didn't like the formal posture he had to be in when he sat down at a table, or the way he has to stand. It pissed him off. All he wants is to be left alone, nothing else.

 

  Sasuke shook his head. He just wished he could be treated as a normal person, nothing more and nothing less. He also hated how highly people treated him, and how they 'Looked up too him'. They can look up to his brother not him. His brother was always better then him no matter what he did  The Uchia soon walked into his brother room, without even knocking on the door. Even though he was suppose to, he never did it. It was just a waste of time waiting for them to get to the door so he just decides to walk in. And yes, he has walked in on his brother and others a couple of times but it really didn't matter, right? The younger Uchia was pretty sure everyone knows what dick and boobs look like, along with what sex looked like. But to Sasuke, it really didn't bother him, he just wanted to get the news and leave.

 

  "Sasuke, how many times have u told to knock on the door." Itachi said with a slight frown on his face. 

 

  "Brother it annoys the hell out of me... I don't see the big deal in just walking in.." Itachi shook his head, chuckling. He could never tell his brother what and what not to do.

 

  "Walking in on someone is totally not a big deal.." Sasuke slightly chucked at the memory.

  

  "Yea, Kisame was fucking your brain out.." Itachi roughly slapped Sasuke on the shoulder with an irritated look. The younger of the two let out a loud laugh, remembering how Itachi was throwing random shit at him. 

 

  "What ever Sasuke," Itachi said, and continued, "I came here to discuss the news referring to the Akatuski.." Sasuke Growled.

 

  The Akatsuki where just a group of Werewolves who would kill both humans and vampires. One of them had killed Sasuke and Itachis parents right in front of them. Along with the whole entire Uchia clan. But assume wanted to kill every single one of them, even if it kills him as well. But most of all, he wanted to kill the one who murdered his parents. The one who was his uncle. The one who still had the famous Uchia blood in them.  

 

  "What about those fuckers?" Sasuke said, wondering what information Itachi would be getting.  

 

  "There has been sighting of them near the outside village lately. Two We're killed, his name was Zabuza Momochi, his whole body was devoured except for his face. There was was also another person but was un identified. The only evidence of him was his bones.. Also his genitals.." Sasuke gritted his teeth. They were always killing someone so unexpectedly. 

 

  "How about we go look for them and kick their asses?"

 

  Itachi shook his head.

 

  "Sasuke we can't just open the door and walk in like you do, then tell them that we're gonna kick their ass." 

 

  "Maybe we can walk in on them, Then they wouldn't be prepared for battle, then we kick their balls off and it's over..." Sasuke said bluntly.

 

  Itachi laughed, giving his brother a warm-hearted smile. "What ever brother, but seriously. They are starting to get close. They are even attacking the village outside." 

 

  "I keep on telling you that we need to put some guards around that area but you won't listen.." The younger one blurted, rolling his eyes in the process. He really didn't understand why Itachi didn't put any security in the village. He'll there wasn't even 1 guard that would stay over night to watch the small village. Even if they were poor, they still needed protection.

 

  "It's not that I won't listen, it's because if we do put guards up there, more of the Akatsuki members will start heading there. You know they are only trying to provoke us. Yes, I do want to put up some protection but their really aiming for our kind. You know they want the vampires blood. Especially Our blood, brother. If it makes you happy I'll send some guards over their but, not a lot." Itachi considered. 

 

  "Ok, it's better than nothing.." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. 

 

  "Well, I must go now Brother. I have other things to deal with. I'll see you soon, and maybe we can go sparring... That is if you have the balls.." Itachi challenged, a small smirk forming on his lips.

 

  "Oh I'll kick your ass alright." 

 

  "What ever brother, I'll see you soon, Sasuke." Itachi lightly pushed the younger Uchias forehead with two fingers. Soon, Itachi left the room, leaving Sasuke all by himself. 

 

  -

 

   "Big brother Naruto! You came back!!" A small boy came running up, along with 2 other small children. Naruto got on both his knees with open arms, waiting for the small boy to give him a hug. 

  The boy jump on Naruto, wrapping his arms around his neck as he knocked Naruto over. 

 

  "Hey Konahomaru." Naruto giggled as he gave a soft pat on the younger boys back. This boy was like a little brother to Naruto. He had taken him hunting a few times, so when he was doing some other things, Konahomaru would be able to feed the other people.

 

  "I got us some food.. Now we can all eat and it starve to death. Those rich bastards always have all the damn food. I might just go in their and still it." The blond said. The younger one laughed.

 

 "You are also one of those rich ones though Naruto." 

 

  "But I still come here to feed you guys, don't I. Also, I live in this village with you guys. It's more loving and kind here. In the walls everyone is bossy and prissy and think that their all better than everyone, Especially that Sakura girl. God she's a total bitch." The blonde grunted as he helped the younger one off the floor, wiping the dirt off of his pants. He soon took the Small deer and pulled it over his shoulder, walking towards his house. Many people he walked past had a smile on their face, relieved to be able to have some food.

 

  "Konahomaru, go tell everyone in the village that I'll be handing out food soon. Then maybe we can all have a big party, if you guys want to, I mean it really isn't that much of a big deal if you don't but, you understand what I'm saying." Naruto said bluntly. The younger boy shook his head, and ran off into the distance. The smiled to himself, glad that he could somehow help these people.

 

  

  


	2. Chapter 2

  Naruto smiled at the cheerful view in front of him. A decent sized bonfire was in the middle of the small village, lighting up the area around him and the others in front of him. There were people playing music, people talking and laughing. Even people were dancing, and the blond smiled to himself in success. Everyone had just eaten the deer that Naruto had caught and they all shared it equally among each other. Many people had thanked the blond, even girls would come and kiss his cheeks, which the blond didn't mind even though he was attracted to men.

 

 In the distance, a woman with long, black hair slowly walked up to him. Her beautiful pale eyes looking right at Naruto. The blond had instantly recognized the girl and patted the spot right next to him, indicating her to come and sit next to him. The girl smiled and walked over to Naruto, sitting down next to him and leaning her head against his shoulder.

 

 "This was really nice of you, Naruto.. Thank you." She said softly. Naruto softly wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, pulling her closer to him.

 

 "It's cool Hinata, you guys needed something like this anyway. You guys are always so sad, and always so hungry. You guys look so desperate and I hate seeing people like that, you of all people should know is." The scarred cheek boy said, looking at the pale eyed girl that was next to him.

 

 "I know Naruto. It was just really nice of you. Your always helping us out, I wish I could somehow repay you but.. there is really nothing I or any of us can give you to make up for what you've done for all of us.." Hinata replied, slightly disappointed in herself.

 

 "Come on now, you don't have to repay me. You've helped me sometimes too. Also, don't make yourself sound so useless. You are like the best at women I know that can use a sword like, holy shit. You could chop all those snotty people up in one slice. Hell, just holding the sword you could probably slice off someone's cock. Like oh my god." The black haired woman laughed at Narutos comment, slightly pushing her head up in the process.

 

 "But it's true!" The blond complained. "You could probably kill that Sakura girl for me! Then we can all live in peace." The older man implied. The younger woman soon started laughing again, making the blond slightly smile.

 

 "Oh Naruto.. You always find ways to make me laugh, don't you?" The girl sighed out, slightly chuckling afterwards.

 

-

 

    Naruto grabbed his black arrow quiver, cautiously putting it on. He grabbed some arrows and placed it in the quiver, making sure he had enough for the day. Soon, he grabbed his black bow and placed on the bow hold on his back. Soon the blond walked out of the firm, wooden door of his house and closed it behind him, his dark hooded cape slightly flowing around behind him. 

 

  The blond was going hunting today and promised to take Konahamoru with him. They were going to try to get more food for the small village, so that they could actually start having some type of meal on a daily basis. Him and the younger boy were leaving at noon, but the blond wanted to go check up on Hinata, just to see what she was doing. Though, Naruto would nearly visit the woman every day. Wether it was important or just to hang out, he would always go to Hinatas house, she and him were very close to each other. If the blond ever needed something to talk about or someone to trust, he could always count on the pale eyed woman. She would never let the blond down, no matter what it was he told or said to her, just looking at her made the blond happy.

 

  The girl was beautiful to Naruto. He thought she was the most pretty out of eve one else and is wondering why a guy hasn't even tried to kiss or something. Now if Naruto wasn't gay, then he would have already having kids with Hinata, he also told that to her, and she didn't really seem to be bothered by it. They were really close though, basically like brother and sister. And to the scarred cheeked boy, Hinata was the closet thing to family Naruto Had, along with Konahamoru. So being in the small village made him feel loved, and so special. They made him feel like he meant something to them and the blond had wondered if that was what it was like to have a family. 

 

  With a smirk presented on Narutos face, the male had turned the corner, already seeing Hinata sitting on the small chair that was in front of her small house. When the woman had taken sight of Naruto, she quickly got up with a worried expression on her face. The blond had thought, at first, that when she got up she was happy to see him, but the look on Hinatas face told the blond that something else had happened, and it had to be something bad.

 

  Quickly, the blond made his way over to the woman, slowing down when he had reached her. She put a hand over her mouth as her eyes started to tear up. Worriedly, Naruto put both his hands and the smaller ones shoulders, looking straight into her eyes. 

 

  "Hinata, what happened. Did someone do something to you? Do I need to go kill someone. Am I going to have to commit cannibalism? Cause I will if I have to Hina-" 

 

  "Konahamoru!!" She said, cutting the blond off. Naruto raised up an eyebrow at Hinata. The blond wondered she would be worried about Konahamoru. It really didn't make sense on why she was screaming his name, maybe she wanted to know if he was ok?

 

  "Hinata. It's ok, their is no need to worry. I didn't leave Konahamoru in the forest, I haven't even went hunting yet. Me and him were nothing going together this afternoon, after all those damn werewolves do go into the woods in the mornings so there is no way I would take him hunting in the morning. Also, Konahamoru never gets up this early, he would be knocked out right now. So theirs no need to worry..he's most likely sitting at home sleeping..." Naruto said comfortly. Hinata slightly pushed the blond away from her, a warm tear falling down her cheek.

 

  "N-no... Naruto you don't understand.. I saw Konahamoru run into the forest. I thought he was going in their to follow you but... Now that your here that means that..." Naruto looked at the woman in front of him, trying to process all that she had just said to him right now. 

 

  He understood that Konahamoru went out into the forest, that part he understood. Then she said that she had thought that the younger boy was following him, which he wasn't cause the blond hadn't gone into the woods yet. He also that he understood that the boy was somewhere lost in the woods and he understood that it was day time. For a second, the blond stood still, frozen. His eyes widen as he realized that the wolves would be out, right now. Wolves, forest, Konahamoru, all of them matched together like a tiny puzzle. The forest, which had wolves and the young boy in it. And That was something the blond don't like at all.

 

  "OH FUCK!!" Naruto screamed.

 

-

 

   Sasuke blankly stared up at the ceiling above him, laying down in his soft bed. There really wasn't anything the Uchia had to do today but sit around. He was going to ask if Itachi wanted to play a game of chess, but instead the older Uchia was seen with Kisame, so he decided not to bother the two. He actually liked seeing his brother not work so much, so him being with Kisame really didn't bother him at all. He could go and see what Jugo was up too, but the pale boy didn't really want to get out of bed. He would rather just stay in bed. 

 

  Also, if the younger Uchia did go out, then he would have to go and deal with Karin and that Sukara bitch. In all honesty, Sasuke hated both of the girls. They would always flirt around with him, and say the most annoying shit that the male really didn't care about. They were always all over his cock and it pissed the Uchia to death. The black-haired boy had thought that he should probably assassinate the two of them; or just tell one of the guards to kill them, but he could easily kill the two girls himself. So there really wasn't any need for help from someone, all he had to do was make the two annoying girls think that they were going to get penetrated by him and then easily cut their heads off. 

 

  Simple as that, right?

 

  Sasuke laughed at the thought. What he really needed to do was find himself a mate. But most of the people who Sasuke really talked too had already had a mate, or they just weren't his type. He knew many girls who would easily spread their legs for him, but to the younger Uchia they all just seemed like useless whores; or that's what Sasuke thought, because many people, for some unknown reason, had wanted to be with rather Sakura or Karin. But Sasuke didn't want neither, they were both ugly to him; and if he had to choose between the two girls, he would have to choose Karin. 

 

  Because Karin really didn't bother Sasuke as much as Sakura did. Usually Karin would just mess around with with him from time to time, but it was constant with Sakura; none stop she would persistently say shitty flirting crap to the him, not stopping until she was satisfied with her work. 

 

  A sudden knock on the door interrupted Sasuke, making him groan. Slowly he got up, and walked over to the door. Quickly, he opened it, not caring hat he was half Naked.

 

  "Sasuke, you could at least put on a shirt before opening the door." Itachi said displeased. The younger Uchia rolled his eyes.  His brother was always telling him what to do and what not do do, or telling him what was wrong and wasn't wrong; in all honesty, he didn't like the damn door rules, it was slightly pissing him off. You have to knock when your at a door, you have to be dressed when at a door. What if he was allergic to clothes, which he isn't, and had to go up to the door naked, then what.

 

  "Sasuke, I know you don't like the door rules but you have to follow them..." His brother said with both his eyes closed. The younger Uchia sighed, hating how his brother could read him so easily. 

 

  "Well it's stupid to me and it's my door to my room, of cor-" The loud sound of a howl enterupted Sasukes sentence, and the two Uchias both freezed. 

 

   When your hear the sound of a howl, that means that the werewolves have grouped up somewhere and are going to attack. Usually it would be a group of howls, but this time it was just one; which, to Sasuke, was slightly odd. It would be easy to ambush this guy because it's just only one of them.

 

  "Sasuke Come on!" Itachi said as he dashed out of the hallway.

 

-

 

  "Konahamoru!!" Naruto yelled as he ran through the woods. He had no idea where the younger boy could be and was worried if a werewolf had gotten to him. He looked around the area, wondering where the boy could have gone. He frantically held his bow tight, his arrow ready to be shot out at anything that tried to attack him. His heart pounded at his chest as he scanned the area, keeping a firm hold on the string of his bow, the arrow ready to be fired. 

 

  The blond had heard the howl of the wolf, and it slightly scared him. The last time the blond had gotten into a fight with a werewolf he had received three scars on both his cheeks, making them look like whiskers; which slightly irritated the blond, being called kitty-kat for a week was no fun at all.

  

  "Konahamoru!" Each second, Naruto had started to get worried. He didn't know if the younger boy was somewhat being held hostage. He didn't know if the boy was dead in a ditch. He didn't know anything, but he hoped that the boy was alive. And The faint memory of his parents made the blond worry even more, he didn't want someone to die like that again. Not again, not ever.

 

  Naruto hoped over the log in front of him and brushed past the leaves that were in his way. He could feel the sweat on his face. He was nervous, very nervous. If something happened to Konahaomoru, he wouldn't know how he would tell Hinata. The girl was already freaking out about how the younger boy was in the woods alone, so if she heard anything else the blond was afraid she would go into a coma of some sort. 

 

  The sound of growling had caught Narutos attention really quickly. He ran over to the noise and notice the small Foot prints that were embedded into the moist soil. He was sure that it was Konahaomoru's footprints. But when he had saw the small pool of blood that was on the ground, the blonds eyes widened.

 

 He quickly follow the footprints and saw the boy on the floor, with a small, bloodied pocket knife in his hand. So it wasn't really Konahaomoru who was hurt, it was the werewolf who had gotten hurt. The blond smirked, he had thought the younger boy well. 

 

  Quickly, Naruto took a steady position and fired his arrow, hitting the Werewolve right on his arm. 

 

 "Konahamoru! Run!! NOW!" He yelled as he shot another arrow at the animal. Though, this time it only shattered into pieces as it hit his skin. Blue eyes widen as he ran behind Konahaomoru. He didn't know what to do, the werewolf was going to catch up with them soon so the blond had to do something. 

 

  Naruto turned around and shot another arrow at the werewolf that was chasing him. Though he turned around and quickly ran again, not knowing if he had somewhat injured the werewolf or not. The younger boy in front of him was running extremely fast and straight towards the village and the blond was glad that he was ok. But when he noticed the faint sound of a growl behind him, he knew that they were being chased, and if it kept on chasing the two males, then it would cause danger to everyone in the village. 

 

  "Listen Konahamoru! You go to the village and look for some help, ok? I'm going to distract this thing! Don't you dare Come back do you understand me?.." The younger boy shook his head and quickly ran off. Naruto had a plan in mind, and it was possible that he might die. Though the blond knew he could do this, cause he wasn't gonna die until he had murdered the ones that were apart of the Akatsuki.

 

  Quickly Naruto turned around, facing he enormous animal that was in front of him. With a confident smirk, the blond quickly grabbed and arrow and placed it on the arrow holder. He had a firm hand on the grip and made sure he was in proper postion. He then pulled the string back and looked at the werewolf that was growling right at him.

 

  "Hey dick sucker! I bet you can't get me." The blond teased as he let go of the string. The arrow hit the animal right in his shoulder, piercing through his rough skin. With that, the blond turned around and started running away, making sure to take the werewolf somewhere far away from the village. Where was he going to go, he didn't know. Was he nervous, yes. Did he know what he was doing, maybe. 

 

  Was he Going to die?

 

  No, no he wasn't. He still had many things he had wanted to do on the future so there was no way he was gonna die. 

 

  The man knew this forest extremely well, and he and Konahamoru have set up a few traps around this area, so Naruto knew he could have some advantage to this fight that was gonna start soon. He was taking the werewolf into a trap that would be in the ground and covered with leaves. Hopefully the monster falls for it, but what made the blond man slightly worried was that, he didn't know if the beast would be a little to big for the trap. He didn't want the werewolf to easily crawl out of it, because if that happened then Naruto knew he would be totally screwed. 

 

   Naruto quickly ran straight, loud stomps following right behind him. He could hear the low growl that would come out of the werewolf who was chasing him. He grabbed another arrow out of his quiver and placed it on the arrow holder while still running straight. Briskly, the young man turned around, pulled the string back, and let go; and the arrow hit the werewolf right on his arm. The blond noticed the blood coming out of the wound and smirked. The man soon continued straight, seeing the trap in front of him. He saw the small rope that hanged above the trap. 

 

  What Naruto would do was jump up, and swing on the rope, going right above his trap; while the werewolf that was chasing him would fall into the trap, becoming stuck and helpless, hopefully. But if the werewolf saw through his plain then he might as well kill himself. Because there was no way he could continue running any longer, he was already tired from running around, looking for Konahamoru. But now he has to run from this thing? After this, the young man was sure he was not gonna be doing shit for the next couple of days.

 

  "Come on you shit!" The blond yelled, though he soon found out that it was a bad idea to say that. Because when he was pushed onto the ground by his shoulder, the painful feeling of the beasts rough claws digging into his skin, and the blond let out a painful scream.

 

  The animal on top of him growled loudly, pushing down into Narutos skin even more. The younger one could feel the air instantly knock out of his lungs as the werewolf viciously pounded onto the boys back with its rough claws. Desperately, Naruto shook violently, ignoring the pain of the claws that were in his shoulder and tried to get the animal off of him. Soon, the man braced himself for the up coming pain and roughly got onto his knees, make the black haired beasts claws break out of his skin. Naruto instantly regretted what he had just said to the werewolf, because his shoulders hurted really bad and the blond don't know if he would be able to do the plan anymore; though he was going to give it a shot anyway. Quickly, the scarred cheeked boy got up off the ground, turning to face the monster that stood in front of him. It's sharp teeth baring right at the blond, and Naruto wondered why he hasn't been killed yet.

 

  "That hurt you bastard.." Naruto said as he continued running. He could see the rope right ahead of him and he knew that his shoulder was going to hurt like hell when he hangs on to that rope. The blond stuck the middle finger up at the huge black furred animal and ran straight towards the rope, the loud sounds of running behind him. Naruto knew that if he didn't make this jump, it would be totally over for him. So he had to make sure he jumped at the right moment.

 

  Briskly, the blond went straight towards the trap, making sure that he werewolf was right behind him. The footsteps followed behind him as the trap was literally right in front of the blond. Quickly, Naruto jumped straight for the rope reached out for it. Soon- when it was the right moment- the tan boy grabbed onto the ropes. He hanged onto it firmly, making sure that he wouldn't slip. The young man out a small scream due to the pain coming from his shoulders and the feeling of blood running down his back made the pain even worse. He knew that his shoulders were pretty fucked up, but when he felt himself start to slip from the rope he hesitated. 

 

  Quickly, the blond turned around, only to see the werewolf slowly falling into the pit hole that was in the ground. A loud growl came from the furry animal and Naruto smiled to himself. He fucking did it and his shoulders hurt like hell, but was it worth it? Eh, Kinda.

 

  The tanned man swung himself back and forth a few times before letting go of the rope and rolling around in the dirt, lazily laying on his stomach. The ground shook a few times due to the werewolf who was next to him, trying to escape the grape he had just fallin in. Sure, the trap was kinda a little bit to small, but on the good side the werewolf got stuck, and that was all the blond had wanted. Now all he had to do was head back home to the village and tell everyone that everything is good, that is before he finishes the werewolf. Letting out a loud groan, the scarred cheeked boy got up off the ground slowly. He grabbed ahold of his bow that was on the floor and grabbed the last arrow that was in his quiver. Soon he walked over to the pit and looked down into it, seeing large teeth and and black fur staring right at him, it's eyes as dark as night. 

 

  Naruto camly put an arrow onto the arrow holder and pulled back the string, the straining pain coming from his shoulder and he hissed loudly. He undrawed the string back and relaxed his shoulders for a bit. He wouldn't be able to shoot the bow if his shoulders were gonna hurt this fucking hard, because if he had tried to shoot the werewolf with his shoulder all cramped up and hurting, then it would be most likely that Naruto would miss his shot and that was the last thing he needed. 

 

   Naruto took and deep breath and took a firm hold on the grip off his bow. He slightly moved his shoulders a bit and put the arrow on the arrow holder again. He was slightly nervous that he was going to miss this shot, and if he didn't kill this werewolf soon he knew that the animal would escape somehow.

 

  Naruto soon pulled the string back, but when he heard something in the distance of the forest, he panicked. Could it be another werewolf? Was it back up? Would the blond die? Frantically, the young men man looked all around the area that he was in. He looked into the green forest, hoping to find what had made the sudden noise. 

 

    

 

-

 

  Sasuke and his brother both ran through the forest as fast as they possibly could. the younger Uchia had his sword right next to him, ready to be drawn out once they had gotten close to the fight. Looking towards his older brother, he noticed the slight limp that would come to Itachi every so often and he let out a laugh. A very loud one, in fact he had to slightly slow down due to laughing to hard. But he knew now really wasn't the time to be thinking of such things, not to mention the situation they were in. He needed to focus, but the more he saw his brother limp the more he would start to laugh. Honestly, the younger Uchia knew he needed to stop being so childish sometimes, but just thinking about what happened to Itachi to make him limp just made Sasuke laugh every second.

 

  "Sasuke, now is not the time to be laughing!" The older Uchia hissed through his clenched teeth. He gave his younger brother a disappointed glare and continued to go forward, focusing on what was to happen soon. 

 

  "Sorry Itachi, but did Kisame really fuck you that hard?! Jesus how big is he!" Sasuke chuckled. Itachi annoyingly rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the younger Uchias laughing and snickering. Itachi hated the way his brother would tease him constantly and one day he knew he would get sasuke back, he just had to wait until he found a mate.

 

  Sasuke stopped laughing and continued straight, following right behind his brother. He had noticed Itachis limping getting worse but he knew he needed to focus, now was not the time to be so immature around his brother. He understood how annoying he could be and he found it funny to make Itachi pissed off during serious times, but maybe Sasuke shouldn't of had said something like that in this situation. But it was kinda worth it, and again Sasuke let out a small laugh.

 

  "Sasuke!!" Itachi growled at the younger Uchia. Quickly, Sasuke stopped laughing and took a good look at how serious his brother was. He gave a quick nod to Itachi, letting him know that he was sorry. His older brother chuckled and shook his head, looking straight forward again. Itachi had wanted to laugh with his brother too, but now was not the times for jokes again. They really needed to be serious right now and be prepared for what was to come. 

 

  The sound of a loud growl was heard to the two brothers left and they looked toward that direction. Quickly, both Itachi and Sasuke nodded towards each other and ran straight towards the sound. The younger Uchia quickly grabbed his long sword out of its holder and took a firmly held the grip, making sure not to let go. His looked towards his brother and saw that both his eyes were now glowing red. He smirked ran straight forward. 

 

  Following his brother, he clenched his sword tighter, getting excited for the upcoming fight that was to come. He was eager to kill who ever it was with his own sword, he also wanted to gather some Intel from the werewolf to see if they knew anything about the Akatsuki. He ran forward and opened his eyes widely, his Purple and red eyes now showing out. He nodded towards his brother and kept straight, hearing the sound get louder and louder. Quickly, he heard the sound of, strugglin maybe? The sound of pounding against the floor? Didn't make sense to the younger Uchia, but when he saw an arrow heading straight towards him his eyes quickly widen. Dodging the arrow, he had a confused look on his face an ran forward.

 

  As they kept running the younger Uchia saw a blond hair? It didn't make sense to him, why would a human be trying to fight a werewolf? Was he crazy or mentally ill, it really didn't matter he could have lost his life while fighting the beast. 

 

  Quickly, the blond swiftly turned around and had an arrow pulled back, getting ready to fire. His blue eyes looked straight into Sasukes and it was then that the younger Uchia looks back at tan boy, both his purple and red eyes widen. Slowly, Sasuke looked at the blond cautiously. You could tell that this guy was good in battle, the perfect stance he had while pulling back the string of his bow slightly made the purple and red eyed vampire jealous, though Sasuke normally wasn't into bows; he was more into swords and for some reason bows were just to hard to deal with. 

 

  Sasuke took a good look at the one in front of him and noticed the strong scent that came off of the tan man; he soon felt his fangs slightly sharpen but he closed his eyes and shook his head. Now wasn't the time, but the strong smell coming from the blond made the young man shudder in delight. He had never smelled something so strong in his life and he only wondered what the blond males blood would taste like.

  

 

  The blond haired boy slowly backed up cautiously, making sure that the two Uchias in front of him wouldn't make a move. But once he recognized their faces he scowled and lowered his bow. He let out a deep hiss and let the bow drop down to the ground and relaxed his shoulders. He spit out a little bit of blood and looked up, giving a slight smirk towards the two in front of him. His blond hair slightly flowing around in the wind.

 

  "Sorry, I thought you guys were some sort of back up..." He calmly stated. Slowly he fell to his knees and took a few deep breathes, trying to even out his breathing. His breath was ragged, but it amazed the Uchia brothers hat he was still somehow conscious. Sasuke could smell the fresh blood coming from the tired males shoulders and he quickly covered his nose. His blood was way to sweet and Sasuke just wanted to quickly jump on the blond; though he held back against it, not wantig to cause some major scene in front of his brother. Also because the male didn't even look like his type, and also, Sasuke was straight... or so he thought.

 

  "If your wondering where the werewolf is, he's over there in that pit hole.." The man implied. He simply sat down on the dirt and pointed towards the loud sound. Itachi headed over towards it and nodded towards Sasuke. He only wondered, how the hell was this man even alive. Shouldn't he have been dead? Sasuke shook his head and removed his hand off his nose and walked calmly towards the young tan man.

 

  "Are you ok?" Sasuke asked softly. The injured male looked right into the pale mans eyes and gave a soft smile and for the first time, Sasuke felt like the world around him had stopped. The blonds smile was so beautiful but the younger Uchia mentally cursed at himself, wondering why he was so found of the man.

 

  "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little injured.. That's all." He said, barely over a whisper. Just a little injured? Right when the man had said that, Sasuke had knew that this tan man had to be extremely tough, because when he took a look at the mans shoulders he winced. The blood gushing out of his shoulders and the sweet smell it held in them made the Uchia look away. 

 

  Sasuke only wondered what else was interesting about the blond. Not only his scent and smell, but him saying he was ok to that big ass scar on both his shoulders? The Uchia shook his head, he wanted to know more about the tan man. Something about him made Sasuke interested in him, along with the inside of his head telling him to pounce onto the blond in mere seconds.

 

-

 

  Naruto looked at the Pale man in front of him. He knew damn well who this guy was, after all he was the brother of Itachi. But the way Sasuke had came in with the perfect hold on his sword pissed of the scarred cheeked boy and he became jealous of him instantly. He wished he could hold the sword that good, and honestly it was slightly better than Hinatas, and Naruto scowled to himself. 

 

  Slowly, Naruto looked at the pale Uchia in front of him. He noticed how black soft his hair looked and those eyes made Narutos heart slightly beat faster. The way his hair slightly spiked up, and those angry and firm looking eyes made the blond knew that he wasn't someone to mess with. But the blond had only noticed how serious Sasuke looked, his firm eyes, his straight eyebrows, how firm his nose was. He noticed how muscular his arms looked and the younger man wanted to know what was under that dark shirt that he was wearing. 

 

  Shaking his head, the blond slowly got up onto the floor hissing at the souring pain coming from his shoulder. He knew that he shouldn't be moving his shoulder so much but he wanted to get home so he could see Hinata and Konahamoru because he knew that they were both worried; most likely they were thinking that the tan man was dead in a ditch, possibly being held as a hostage. Shaking his head, he bent down and dragged his bow that was on the ground. Soon he turned around to see two pale vampires staring right at them. The older man gave Naruto a blunt stare while the younger one of the two stared at Naruto seriously and hardly. His purple and red eyes staring down on me and it slightly made the male shake. 

 

  "Well you guys can deal with that shit bastard werewolf," Naruto said and when he heard a growl he chuckled and continued his sentence, "Cause I really don't feel like being clawed at again cause that shit hurts.." The blond stated. The brothers still looked at the younger man and Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Did they want to kill him or something? Did they want more information of somethings maybe? Did they find out about him stealing food and came to capture him!? Did they find out about him painting a penis on the walls? 

 

  Soon, Naruto stared right back at two, lookin both of them in the eye. It was slightly awkward though, just staring at each other and it made the blond - for some unknown reason - slightly irritated. Was it wrong for the blond to come out here, risk his life, and get beat the fuck up just to save the village they they should have protected. Naruto was gonna walk forward but he turned looked back at the two boys. 

 

  Slowly, Naruto looked down at his body, scanning himself down. He spreader out his arms and and roughly dropped them, making them hit against his side. He shook his head quickly and brought his shoulders up, then right back down. 

 

  "What? Why are we staring at me? Is my dick hanging out my pants, like what's the problem?" Naruto said bluntly. He slightly shook his head and rapidly moved his eyes side to side then right back at the two brothers. The blond noticed the younger brother smirk at him and Naruto slightly pushed his head back. Why the hell is he smirking? Was there something on the blonds face? For some reason, them just staring at the man pissed him off really hard. 

 

  "Theres nothing on you, were just staring.." The purple and red eyed man said. Naruto shifted his gaze towards Sasuke stared at him. Was he trying to start something or what? With his stupid perfect lookin ass, Naruto just wanted to kill the man right then and there.

 

  "Why are you staring. Is there something up my ass?" The blond question and Sasuke had a strong smirk on his face. His fangs were barely showing and he loved how feisty the blond was. The younger Uchia wondered if the tan male knew who he was, because he hasn't been spoken to like that in years.

 

  "Maybe there is something up your fat ass.." The pale man stated. Naruto let out a growl, this prick was really trying to start something with him wasn't he?

 

  "Why you pale-white piece of shit." Naruto said, scrunching up his face in the process. Slowly, Sasuke stepped forward and crossed his arms, looking at the blond viciously. His bangs slowly flew around in the wind and he tilted his head down just a little bit.

 

  "I'm not that pale you fucking small walking penis." Sasuke said firmly. Naruto slowly stepped forward, his boots making rough prints in the mud underneath him. He looked at the vampire and placed a hand on his hip, giving the younger Uchia a hateful glare. 

 

  "Shut the fuck up with your dumb bitchy lookin ass. Look like that Sukara's father." Naruto stated rudely. Sasuke bared his fangs right at the blond and stood right in front of him, looking down at his blue eyes.

 

  "You ball-sack walking prick!" The vampire stated rudely, his face right above the blonds. 

 

  "Screw you, ya' saggy ball-sack lookin fuck!" Naruto said as he shoved his face right in front of Sasukes, though he had to look up dew to how tall the pale man was in front of him. 

 

  "Shut the hell up you fucking deformed dick hole!" The taller male stared right into the blonds eyes. There noses were already touching, but Sasuke really didn't mind. He was to angry with the blond that stood in front of him, but he liked how the younger man didn't ttrat him so formally. He found it amusing.

 

  "Oh shut the hell up you bastard before I cut off you dick and glue it to your forehead so you look like some limp dick unicorn." Naruto sneered out. Purple and red eyes looked down at the tan boy devilishly. 

 

  "Then I'll cut off your balls and poor the blood all over your face then I'll fucking glue them on both sides of your head so you can look like the deformed version of Satan." The taller man said firmly.

 

  "Sasuke.." A soft and firm voice stated. The two males already knew that it was Itachi who said that so both of them backed up and glared at each other. Naruto already hated the man even more than before and just wanted to rip his small cock off and shove it down the mans throat. 

 

  "What ever I'm leaving you.. Do what ever you want with the werewolf." Naruto yelled out as he roughly walked away, his dark hood flowing around behind him. 

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This came out a day late! :( I had gotten sick on Wednesday, then on Thursday I fractured my ankle.. Haha, so I was working on this all of Friday and Saturday. So sorry if this might seem rush to some of you, I wanted to get this updated ASAP.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  

 

   Walking along the small trail in the forest, Naruto could already see the small village right ahead of him. His vision was becoming blurry and he was starting to feel dizzy, really dizzy. It became hard for the blond to walk but he knew he could make it, and the scar on his shoulders seem to have gotten worse every second, and you would think it would start to feel better; but no, every step the blond took his shoulders would go swimming in an ocean of pain and the tan man began to wonder just how bad his shoulders had looked. It had hurt like a bitch but blue eyed man really didn't think that it would be that bad. 

 

  Wait, why was his chest hurting? Sighing, Naruto ignored it, not understanding anything at the moment right now. He needed to get to the village, that's all he needed to do. 

 

  Slowly, the injured male hobbled his way down the long trail; doing his best to stay conscious, the tan blond could feel the immense pain on his shoulder, his legs starting to falter. Naruto just wanted to fall flat on the floor, but now really wasn't the time, he needed to see Hinata so she could clean his wounds. He was going to make it, and he totally wasn't going to give up. He has to make it back, because he knew that everyone would be waiting for him. 

 

  "Your not going to make it.." A lazy voice said right next to his ear. Without even thinking Naruto turned around and swung his leg out, hitting the unknown figure right on his stomach, pushing the taller man back slightly. Naruto turned around and got into fighting stance, only to see dark black eyes looking right at him. The pale skin, that serious look on his face, his black hair that slightly spiked up. The small smirk that formed on the corner of the mans pale lips, the fangs that would barely be seen. Naruto scowled, he knew at face and that smirk all to well and he only met the prick about fourty-five minuets ago. He just wanted to slap the smirk right off the vampires face.

 

  "Fucking prick. Get the hell away from me." Naruto said as he continued to walk forward. Naruto oddly disliked the man more and more and he didn't really understand why. It was this constant, never ending hatred toward Sasuke and he wondered what had made him hate the taller man so much. Probably because he was just the most dumbest ass shit he's ever met. 

 

  "Hn." Sasuke said as he walked by the smaller mans side. Naruto became very aggravated with the man next to him. Why was he waking next to him? Did he want to make the blond even more mad? Ignoring the vampire who stood next to him, the blond continued to walk forward slowly, trying to stay focused. He was becoming even more dizzy and the tan blond wasn't sure if he was going to make it. 

 

  Continuing forward, Naruto felt his breath becoming ragged; the uncomfortable feeling of his dry throat, along with the sloppy way he walked, Naruto just wanted to sleep. His shoulders hurt like shit, he was tired, he felt like he was going to pass out; and when his head ran through a pool a dizziness, the blonds legs seem to have failed him and he fell down to both his knees. His vision was getting way to blurry and the pain coming from his shoulders were getting even worse. Naruto soon became worried that he would pass out right next to the Idiot bastard who stood next to him, because who know what that shitty could do to the blond while he was passed out. Maybe he could take his sword and cut his head off, even worse he could take the tan boys precious bow and say it was his! 

 

  Naruto did try to get up, but he when he did the tan man would just fall right back down. Letting out a rough cough, he fell forward, now standing on his hands and Knees. A scream came from the mans lips when his shoulders started to sting due to the sudden impact of his hands roughly landing onto the ground, and what made it worse was that he had to keep himself up with his arms; and if he moved, then it would affect his shoulders. He felt blood leaking down his arm and right on his hands, the blood slipped in between the injured males fingers and right onto the moist ground. 

 

  "Just give it up.. Your not gonna get there in time. You'll pass out." Sasuke said bluntly, his red eyes giving an amusing look at Naruto.

 

  He looked down at the fallen male and noticed how bad the wounds on his shoulders were. His dark hood was obviously turn up, and you could see the blood leaking out of his wound. Parts of his skin was literally hanging onto the blonds skin and Sasuke scrunched his face up. It was red and swollen and when the sudden smell of the mans sweet blood came in contact Sasukes nose, and he felt his fangs grow again. He was trying his best not the pounce on the injured male then and there but his hormones were telling him to do much more.

 

  "Shut the fuck up you tall walking piece of shit." Naruto coughed out. He took deep breathes to try and calm himself down but it didn't seem to work. So instead of trying to get up, the blond slowly started to crawl his way towards the village. The pain on his shoulders only got worse but that didn't stop the blond one bit. He could see the village right in front of him, there as no way he was going to stop. A snort was heard behind him and he already knew who it was, and to Naruto, it pissed him the fuck off.

  

  "Go the fuck away!!!" Naruto said annoyed. 

 

  "Nope I'm going stay here and watch you like some bitch on a leash." Sasuke said looking at the man below him. He liked the way her looked, pathetic. 

 

  "Stupid peacock-donkey lookin' ass.." The tan one said. 

 

  Sasuke watched as young man crawled on the floor, helplessly trying to get to the village. The rapid and ragged way his breath was. How his sorely crawled on the ground, and how dizzy he seemed to be. Soon, the pale make stepped in front of the blond and noticed how tired he looked, the way his eyelids were and the sweat that was dripping down his face. The tan blond really did needed to seek help quick, but Sasuke thought it was funny watching the blond seem so, weak.

 

  "It's amusing watching you look so lame." The pale man stated and he stared at the one on the ground. 

 

  "Why the hell are you still here?" The injured man complained. He slipped his crawling and looked up towards Sasuke, his black hair flowing around in the soft breeze that would come by. Naruto mentally cursed himself for thinking how hot the man had looked. He should just murder him and forget that the man existed.

 

  "Because I saw you walking like the fucking disrespectful dick you are." The older man said bluntly. The smaller man scowled.

 

  "That's it, when I'm not all injured and shit I'm gonna kick your ass.. I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, your small dick will grow three inches so you will actually be able to pleasure some bitch you fuck.." Naruto said dryly. 

 

  He continued to move forward on his hands and knees, trying his best to not fall over and look like some pathetic shit just like Mr. Limp-Dick Unicorn who was next to the injured male. His arm was basically covered with the blood that was leaking down from his shoulder; and when Naruto could feel some of the blood run down his back, it made the him slightly uncomfortable but he decided to forget about it.

 

Continuing his crawling that's when he heard the distant sound of, crying? He thought he was imagining it but when he heard it again he knew it had to of been someone. Looking up, the blond saw Hinata, with tears in her eyes, running up to the blond. Naruto smiled slightly and looked right at Hinata. She had dropped her sword somewhere on the ground and let out a loud cry, running straight up to the man. Slowly, Naruto got on both his knees and held his practically bloodied arms wide open. He giggled lightly as the beautiful woman ran straight towards the blond. He noticed how there were tears streaming all down her face and Naruto was slightly mad at himself for making the women worried for so long.

 

  "Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she lunged at the blond, causing them both to fall on the ground; Hinata was ontop of him and his back was right on the ground, she didn't even care about the one who was standing next to him. Briskly, Naruto lightly screamed at the sudden impact of the ground hitting the opened wound on his shoulders. The women's face scrunched up in confusion and helped Naruto back on his feet.

 

  She looked at the male in the eyes and noticed how tired he looked. The bright shine in his blue eyes were gone and Hinata knew there was something wrong. His eyelids looked extremely heavy, along with how ragged and rapid his breath was. Quickly, Hinata backed up from the tan man and looked at her bloodied hands with shock eyes.

 

 "Where are you hurt?!" Hinata demanded. Naruto slowly moved his shoulders, letting the pale eyes woman know where he was injured. Quickly, she brushed past Sasuke and looked at Narutos shoulders with wide eyes. The blood was practically oozing out of his shoulders and Hinata only wondered how the male was still alive. The skin that was hanging loosely on his wound, how bloody his shoulders looked. Hinata could see how damp his dark cloak was due to all the blood that was soaked up in it. 

 

  "Come on Naruto, we need to go get you cleaned up right now." Hinata stated. Quickly, she went and grabbed her sword And placed it behind her back on its holder. She went over to Naruto and tried to help him get off the ground, but the blond was way to heavy for her.

 

  "Naruto, you have to get up. I can't carry you there I'm not strong enough.." Hinata said. She scrunched up her face and tried to pull Naruto up. 

 

  "I can carry him.." Sasuke said bluntly. Hinatas eyes widened and Naruto looked at the pale man like he was crazy. He quickly got up to his feet, indicating that he didn't really needed to be carried.

 

  "I'm fine, I can walk." Naruto said, and he took one step forward. One fucking step, that was all it took for Naruto to fall straight down to the floor again. Right onto his back and the tan blond let out a scream due to the sudden impact.  Sasuke snorted and looked at Naruto who was sprawled out onto the ground. The pale man laughed at how pathetic he looked, noticing the rude glance that was coming from the injured man. Slowly, he bent down and smirked at the blond who kept on shaking his head. 

 

  "Don't touch me, Limp dick Unicorn.." The man beneath Sasuke sneered. 

 

  "To bad, deformed Satan.. Your small cock is just gonna have to deal.." The vampire stated firmly. Sasuke ignored the curses that were coming from the blond and proceeded on what he was currently doing. 

 

  With a sigh, Sasuke put one arm underneath Narutos knees, dodging the punch that was thrown at him. He smirked at the younger man and put  a firm, rough hand on the injured blonds lower back. The vampire gave one last look at the younger boy and viciously smirked at him. The black haired man knew that this would piss the other male off, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Soon, the taller male lifted the blond up as if he were as light at paper, and placing him over his shoulder; and Sasuke kept a firm grip on the tan back, not wanting him to fall. 

 

  When Naruto was now settled on Sasukes shoulder, with his ass sticking out and his face looking right at the vampires back. Not liking to situation he was in, he shook violently, wanting to get out of the mans hold. But the tan male knew that Sasuke was stronger than him, so the vampire barely moved when he had tried to struggle his way out of the strong vice-like grip. The blond growled and began to kick out his feet rapidly, his fist roughly pouncing onto the strong mans back. 

 

  "Let me go you shit!!" The man yelled. He didn't like being seen so helpless and the tan blond sure didn't want any help from this damn pale man. But it was only then when he felt a hard slap on his shoulder and he let out a Yelp. The blond was going to turn around and kick Sasukes blunt face, but the one who had hit him was Hinata. What? Naruto instantly started to think what he had done wrong, and at first he thought she was in love with Sasuke and was getting jealous. But that couldn't if had been it, so the blond looked into her eyes and she seemed really angry and disappointed. Maybe she didn't like how weak the blond was around Sasuke and his hatred suddenly grew even more.

 

  'Because of Sasuke, Hinata now hates me?' The blond thought angerly. As fast as the blond could, Naruto had tried to knee the vampire in the face but it was blocked with a strong firm hand. The sound of chuckling was coming from the taller male and it pissed Naruto off even more. The guy was doing it on purpose so Hinata could hate him! 

 

  "Why you fucking dick." The tan man growled. This guy was beginning to piss him off make and more and when he felt another harsh slap onto his shoulder, he looked at woman straight in the eye. Why was she siding with him? Was it because of who the vampire was, because he was the younger brother of Itachi? 

 

  "Know who you are speaking to Naruto!" The woman stated. She had both her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised up. She was teaming with Sasuke? She was really teaming up with that ugly-perfect faced bastard! Naruto wanted to murder the vampire and just might do exactly that. 

 

  "Yea, know.." Sasuke roughly slapped Narutos lower back, "..who you are speaking too, Na-Ru-To.." The vampire stated firmly. Naruto could Hinata shook her head towards the blond man and continued to walk forward. Eyes widened he cursed at Sasuke, only to be roughly slapped by the vampire again. He saw the Uchia smirk at the blond and Naruto became furious. He was doing this to mess with the tan male, to make him mad, but Naruto was totally going to get his revenge one day, and he will. 

 

  "Fuck you..." The blue eyed boy said rudely. This time, the firm and rough hand that was holding Narutos lower waste soon went up towards the tan boys injured shoulders; and when Sasuke felt the tan blond tense up, his pale lips smiled ferociously. Soon the taller man moved his hand to the edge of the blonde clawed up shoulders and he pushed down, not even caring if it hurt the blond. Though when he heard the loud scream escaping Narutos lips, he stopped and smiled to himself. 

 

  'That's what the dobe gets...' The vampire though to himself, maintaining the steady paste of his walking. The man on his shoulders growled, punching Sasukes back over and over again, but it only caused more pain to his shoulders.

 

  "Fucking pale saggy nipple.." He blond sneered, and helped when assume slammed his hand onto the injured mans tan back. Naruto scrunched his face up, he knew that there would be a hand mark on his back pretty soon.

 

-

 

  "Ok, I gonna go run and find Ino so she can help me with his injuries. Sir, please take Naruto to that small shack over there. I'll be back as soon as possible." The woman said bowing down to Sasuke and ran off into the village. The vampire stood there for a moment before doing what the younger woman had asked him to do, it's not like he wanted to go back to his lame room. Also, if he did go to his room that means he would have to go in the walls and most likely get caught by Sakura and Karin; which was the last thing Sasuke needed right now. 

 

  But Sasuke also didn't want to listen to the young woman's orders, she had made the pale man slightly agitated. The way she ran up to Naruto and how she was hugging him so, romantically! Also the way the blue eyed boy had treated her so generously and kind, opened both of his arms so the beautiful woman could jumped onto the injured man. He also noticed how Naruto had giggled when she had ran up to him and the vampire just hated it. Sasuke was jealous of the pale eyed woman. But he knew he shouldn't just hate her for it, but he did. 

 

  Looking around, the Uchia had only noticed how everyone was staring right at him with painful and worried eyes, most of them were also in confusion too. But Sasuke didn't blame them, yes it is weird to see him - the brother of the Kings mate - carrying someone as lame as Naruto. It would be weird seeing such a rare view, especially coming from the black eyed vampire. But Sasuke had decided to ignore it, well atleast he had tried to; though the current and long glares that came from everyone made him slightly uncomfortable. Was the vampire scared, no he wasn't, he was just uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at him but he really didn't understand why. He was use to everyone glaring at him when he was in plain sight, so what was making the taller male feel so... weird? Though, Sasuke just stepped forward, taking firm steps as he curried the tan prick on his shoulders. 

 

  The distant sounds of gasp would be heard every now and then but for the most part it was quiet, though with the tan mans loud mouth it wasn't as quiet as the Uchia would have wished it would be. But the strong smell of the blonds scent was distracting Sasuke in many ways. He would feel his fangs grow, his tongue would become more dry and the thirst for blood would become even more brawny. But Sasuke had to keep himself under control, because if he didn't he knew what would happen next, and that would be the last thing the Uchia would need. Not to mention Itachi yelling at him for an hour. He quickly shook off the distant memory, not wanting to remember anything about it again. He let out a soft sigh and continued forward, carrying a weak-complaining blond on his shoulders. 

 

  The persistent protest coming from Naruto was never ending. He would kick and scream like a wild fox and it had began to get on Sasukes nerves. Why couldn't the man just hold still, they were almost there anyway. Though he dealed with the constant bickering coming from the blond and when ever the smaller man would hit him, the stronger male would hit Naruto back even harder. So the more the blond would punch him, the harder Sasuke would punch back and the black eyed boy wasn't going to show any mercy either. So the hitting was constant, and never stopped. But soon, it turned into a Who-Could-Hit-The-Hardest-Game, but the blond had stopped right afterwards, due to his shoulders being in pain. 

 

  "That's it! If you don't put me down I'm gonna take your cock and shove up your ass, and it won't come out." The blond said dryly as the Uchia carried him on his shoulder. Naruto noticed his strength was becoming weaker every second though he still kept his complaints loud and clear for the vampire. But when he had tried to hit the stronger mans back, it would only end up being a slight pat on the Uchias back and it ticked the younger man off, a lot. He felt his vision get even blurrier and at this point, Naruto couldn't even see right. Everything he saw was a blur, wether it was close to his eyes or not; and the feeling of his strength was getting weaker and weaker, the feeling of his hole body losing its strength. His eyelids got even heavier and he didn't know if he could stay up any longer. 

 

  "Well you would have to kick my ass first because my cock is too small, remember?" The vampire implied, easing up one of his eyebrows. The pale man chuckled softly, messing with Naruto was just plain fun to him. It was oddly amusing watching the tan male get to easily frustrated and angry at him, though he just kept going along with it. He also liked it, being called and treated so.. normally, and so disrespectful. Was what he was saying to Sasuke rude? Yes, it was but the pale man really didn't mind. Being treated like a normal person was actually better than being treated to more royally. 

 

  Soon, when Sasuke had finally carried the Dobe (who was on his shoulders) to the cabin that the woman had told him to go to, he stopped, Right in front of the small shack. He slowly and carefully grabbed Narutos side, still keeping the firm grip on the males lower back. Cautiously - not wanting to hurt the tan man - he brought Naruto off his shoulder, noticing how light he blond really was. Shortly after, he held the blond bridal style, making sure that his arm (which was underneath the tan ones back) was no where close to his injured shoulder. He noticed that there were no more complaints coming from Naruto, and to be honest Sasuke had thought it was peaceful for once. No more bickering or anything, he also stopped with the kicking and punches. Though when Sasuke took a glance at the man in his arms, he frowned. The blond looked so, weak and his breath was even more ragged than before. 

 

  "S... S-shit... I-It hurts like.. Hell.." Naruto stated.

 

  "That's kinda what you get, blonde.." The older man implied. He smirked at the slight angry and agonized look on the Dobes face. Naruto looked so pathetic.

 

  "S-shut the.... Fuck... u-up.." He younger one said barely over a whisper. Soon afterwards, Naruto coughed roughly. He had leaned over and coughed out graciously, blood falling out of his lips. Every time he coughed, his chest would hurt even more, and it would get even rougher. Soon he was just in major pain, his chest, his throat, his shoulders, also his ribs. Coughing up more blood, Naruto notice the slight shift in Sasuke, though he ignored it anyway. Soon after he was finally done with his bloody coughs, the injured male leaned back into Sasukes arms again, his head resting on the vampires chest. Was Naruto in pain, yes. Yes he really was and it sucked balls, but did the tan man know why he was coughing blood, no and he wanted to find out if he can. 

 

  Looking up, the blue eyed man noticed Sasuke looking at him, though he couldn't tell if the black haired male was smirking or not. His vision was too blurry to tell what the Uchias expression was though he imagined that the man was laughing at him, or smirking and for the most oddest reasons it made Naruto mad. 

 

  "I hope.. y-you know that... this is t-the o... only time.." Naruto let out a small cough, continuing his sentence, " .. only time.. that I will let... y-you carry... Me.." The vampire shook his head, chuckling. He raised one eyebrow at the blond, wondering why he hasn't started to protest again. 

 

  But Sasuke didn't really understand. Yes, Naruto was severely injured, well shit he was clawed  at be a fucking ginormous werewolf right in his damn shoulders, but what he really didn't understand was why he was in this state. Maybe it was to much blood loss? But Sasuke tried to not think about it, he didn't want to think anything about blood. Though with the younger man in his arms like this it was just making the Uchia go crazy. He hwas to adorable to Sasuke, but the persistent increasing hatred towards Naruto just made the vampire go insane. Hell he had only met him about three hours ago. 

 

  Steadily, Sasuke opened the door to the small, wooden house and shut the door behind him, making sure that it was actually closed. When he looked around the area he noticed how neat the place was. It was nice and clean but it was a small house indeed. Though, Sasuke really didn't mind, he had found it somewhat cozy. The area had a warm and welcoming feeling and Sasuke liked it.

 

  The door bursts open and when the taller man turned around her saw a lot of people standing at the door. "Ok, Ino! Shove all the stuff off the table quickly!" The pale eyed woman demanded, her hands full of bottles and other stuff that Sasuke really didn't care about. When Hinata looked at Sasuke, she bowed her head, along with the other people who were behind her. 

 

  "Thank you very much for carrying Naruto here, sir. If you want you can leave now. I don't wish to cause you much trouble.." The woman said in a generous voice. Sasuke stood there, annoyed. His bangs slowly flew around his face and he let out a sigh. The formal treatment was making him pissed off.

 

  "No, I'll stay. I wish to help you more. Also, don't treat me so formally, just treat me like you would treat anyone else." The vampire said softly. He looked at the shock eyes that we're all around him and gave a small, tiny smile. It was silent, very silent and the awkwardness was getting stronger. Should Sasuke say something? Or should her just go and become angry, for what reason? He didn't know. 

 

  "O-Ok um.." Hinata hesitated, not knowing what the Uchia had wanted her to call him. 

 

  "Sasuke.." 

 

  "O-Ok, Sasuke can y-you, uh... Lay Naruto right on that table over there. But lay him on his stomach too please. Also take his shirt off, if you could." Hinata said kindly as she ran towards the girl named 'Ino'. The vampire obeyed what the pale eyed woman had said to him and went over to the table. He carefully placed the blond on the edge of the table, making sure he was able to sit up. Though the stronger man had felt Naruto lean his whole body on Sasuke, not having the strength to stay straight up. But the Uchia didn't really mind, he kinda liked it. Naruto against his chest made his fangs grow and he just wanted to jump on the blond. 

 

  Sasuke shaked the sudden image out of his head and grabbed the front of Narutos cloak and unbuttoned it, soon taking the whole thing off of the smaller males body. He threw the cloak onto the floor and started to take off Narutos shirt slowly and carefully, and every time he would hear or deal the blond wince, Sasuke would stop. He didn't want to cause the blond any more pain at the moment because he was already in a bad condition. So he tried his best to make it comfortable as possible for Naruto but it seem to never work, because he would have to lift his arms up to take the shirt off. So instead, Sasuke let go of the smaller mans shirt and grabbed out his sword. Soon he cautiously cut off the mans shirt, throwing it somewhere onto the floor. He took a small glance at Naruto, noticing how skinny but muscular he was. Now the man wasn't skinny to the bone, but he was small. He was very muscular though and Sasuke wondered just what else the blue eyed man did, other than shoot arrows at everyone. Afterwards, Sasuke put hit sword away briskly.

 

  Snickering to himself, Sasuke took a firm and solid hold of Narutos tan waists and turned him around, gently laying him on his stomach. He made sure not to hurt him and did his best to go as slow as he possibly could. Finally, when the smaller man was fully relaxed on his stomach, the vampire grabbed a stool and pulled it right next to Naruto. He sat down on it and took a small glance at the blond. 

 

  Why was Sasuke doing this? Why was he even sitting here, waiting and helping the male. Yes, the guy was injured yea, yea, but what was making the Uchia stay right here next to him, he had no idea why. He hated Naruto, but he also liked how disrespectful he treated him. He liked how the man wild just treat him like some over normal human being without even hesitation. The guy would just speak what was on his mind, not caring who or what Sasuke was; the Uchia had found it oddly amusing, he hadn't been called such words in years, and along the constant bickering from Naruto never ended,,he liked it a lot. But the more the man would complain, the more Sasuke would come to like it. But he had just met the man today, argued with him because he was staring at him, and now he was helping the injured man. It didn't make any sense at all to him, but he was still sitting there. He sat right next to Naruto and just smirked at him, loving the pathetic look on his face. Though it was only then that Sasuke noticed the scars on both his cheeks. They were barely crooked but he had soon came to wonder how Naruto had gotten them on his face.

 

  "Ok, Shino! Go and get water, and Shikamaru you go with him.." Hinatansaid as she placed down some bottles right onto the table that Naruto was laying on. The Uchia had noticed two men nodded there heads, though one of them yawned. The first man had his spiky hair pulled back into a high pony tail, along with small piercings in both his ears. His skin was partially tan, but not as tan as Narutos. His eyelids were heavy and he looked very, bored. Though Sasuke didn't really seem to understand, who would be bored in a situation like this? Obviously the guy in front of him.  

 

  "Why can't you just let Shino go, there is no point in me going.." The one known as Shikamaru said, pointing towards the guy next to him who Sasuke assumed to be Shino. He had on a huge cloak that covered up practically his whole entire body, including part of his face. He could barely see his eyes because they were covered up by the shadow of his hood. Though he notice the few bugs that were crawling on his arms - which were crossed - and the Uchia began to wonder why bugs were crawling even on the man. Though Sasuke would get paranoid if there were bugs on him, though this Shino guy seemed to not be bother by them. 

 

  "Shikamaru let's just go, now is not the time for your complaints." Shino said in a soft voice. Shikamaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a sassy manner. 

 

  "Ugh, Such a drag..." Shikamaru said as he slowly started to walk towards to door, Shinzo following right behind him. Soon, when they had finally left, Sasuke had looked at Naruto once again, noticing pain written all over his face. He let out a small laugh, the blond looked so pathetic. 

 

  "S-Stop laughing... Lookin l-like... fucking... S-Sn.... Snow.." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

 

  "Ok, Let's get this over with..." Hinata said as she came in hurriedly. She had a a rag in her hand and she kneeled right next to Naruto, giving him a worried look. She put one hand on the scarred mans cheek and rubbed her thumb across it. The man gave a weak smile to Hinata and slightly giggled.

 

  "I know, it's ... g...gonna...  h-hurt like hell... Just like last time, huh..." Naruto said weakly. The woman next to him shook her head. 

 

  Hinata slowly raised up to her feat and grabbed the bottle of achohal.

 

  She was nervous, very nervous. She could see her arms shaking violent as she opened the bottle that was in her hand. Her heart was pounding, and she could feel everyone's eyes laying right on Hinata. She was scared, and worried. There was so much blood, so much skin, it was horrible. And if you look closely, you could see something white in the depths of blood in the Blonds scar and it terrified Hinata. Just how vicious was the werewolf, how strong was it and how was Naruto Alive. She remembered the last time she had to heal Narutos wounds from the scars he got on his face, and the scream was what scared her the most. It sounded so painful, she just wanted to cry and that's why she was nervous. She didn't want to here Naruto scream in so much pain again. 

 

  She slowly brought the bottle over Narutos left shoulder.

 

  She shook, the part that scared her the most was to come. She would have to hear the ear-pricing cream of Naruto. It was only the beginning that made her scared, but after that, Hinata would be fine. She could get through with this. But, he screams always scared her, every time she healed someone they would let out a whimper, or a scream. And Hinata hated seeing Naruto in pain. She just hated it and it freaked her out. 

 

  The pale eyed women took a deep breath, "Ok, Kiba, Hold his arms! Sasuke .. c-could you please u-um hold down by his legs." The woman said. Both men slowly got up and did as told, but Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the girl was shaking so much. He had thought that the girl had some skill, not to mention the way she was holding her sword earlier ago. But what he didn't like was how she had touched the tan mans cheek so softly. The smile he gave her and soft giggle, it pissed Sasuke off. But he shrugged it off, he really didn't want to worry about things like that in this situation right now. 

 

  "It's ok Hinata, you got this." Kiba assured her. Hinata gave a look at Kiba and nodded her head. Slowly, she watched at the liquid from the bottle poor out and splash right onto the bloody shoulder, and there was that one scram that filled the air and Hinata slightly schook slightly. That one painful scream made her uncomfortable and when it was finally over Hinata let out a sigh. That part that scared her the most was finally over, it had only lasted for about five seconds. 

 

  Sasuke couldn't help but love the way Naruto arched his back, especially when he was right behind the tan man, getting a perfect view of his ass. He knew he needed help of some what, getting hard to someone who was nearly passed out. The Uchia shook his head, he needed to get his head together. 

 

  "OH FUCK!" Naruto screamed out. The pale eyed women had pressed a damped rag against Narutos injuries and he couldn't help but slam his head on the table and bite his bottom lip hardly. The immense pressure being pushed against his bloodied shoulder was painful and he couldn't help but thrash around. The strong hold on both his arms and legs were strong but Naruto had an odd feeling that a certain man was enjoying this much more than expected. He could feeling Sasukes eyes baring down on him, smirking and it ticked him off.

 

  The blond man couldn't help but noticed how hard Hinata was pushing on his shoulders and painfully screamed out. The pale eyed woman had noticed the small peices  of dirt and wood that was in his flesh and a painful expression fell across her face. She was going to have to clean that out and it wasn't going to be easy. The wood would be easy to take out but she didn't really understand how wood and dirt had gotten there in the first place.

 

  Though it kinda did make sense, the werewolf would have been walking on the ground with its paws in the dirt, it was also a possibility that the werewolf had walked on small sticks. Though it really didn't matter at the time, she really needed to clean out Narutos wounds and also clean it out.

 

  "Ok Naruto, your gonna have to hold still cause I have to get the dirt and wood out of your shoulder cause it's all in your skin." Hinata said as she poured more achohol onto Narutos shoulder. The inured man couldn't respond as he let out another scream, the feeling of the cold liquid burning his flesh. Hinata pressed against the tan shoulder, feeling the blond stubble against the strong hold of the two men. 

 

  "Ok Ino, go get me some tweezers, and bring a rag cause I'm going to need you to clean his other shoulder while I deal with this one." Hinata said. Ino shook her head and ran into the other room. You could here the sound of her looking through the drawers frantically and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Ino was always nervous in these situations just like Hinata herself. Soon Ino came into the room and handed Hinata a tweezer and looked at Narutos injured shoulder. Slowly Ini grabbed the rag and poored achohol onto it and pressed it down on the blonds other shoulder. The blond arched his back again and hissed, his fingers clawing at the table he was laying on top of. 

 

  While Ino was dealing with the other shoulder, Hinata took the tweezers that were in her hand and brought it down to the blonds shoulder. Slowly, she pushed apart one of Narutos wounds, hearing the soft whimper coming from him. As softly as she could, Hinata took the tweezers and grabbed the small peice of wood, pulling it out of the his flesh. It was hard indeed, because if Hinata messed up, it would be possible that it would get stuck, and that was the last thing the pale eyed woman needed.

 

  Naruto was in major pain, with Hinata on one shoulder and Ino on his other shoulder. He would constantly move around, somewhat trying to forget about the pain, and he would hiss when he felt achohol being poored onto his flesh. He knew this would take forever and he wished it would be over now. Constantly he would let out a whimper or scream, the pain was nonstop. Also, the teasing squeezes on his legs coming from Sasuke was not helping at all, it just made him want to kick the man in the balls. 

 

  "Naruto, you need to stay still.." Hinata said as she pushed his skin farther apart, taking out the small peices of wood.

 

  "It ..f-fucking hurts!!" The blond yelled back, a small whimper escaping his lips when he felt Hinata purposely push down onto the blonds flesh. He heard chuckling in the distance and knew exactly who it was.

 

  "That's what you get, dobe.." Sasuke said bluntly. Kiba snickered at the name, but quickly shut up when he saw the look on Narutos face.

 

  'Dobe?!? Just who the hell does he think he is calling me that!' Naruto thought. This small cock man thinks he can just call him what ever he wants? He didn't like it at all, he really would beat the shit out of the vampire when this whole thing is over with. 

 

  "You.. P-pale peice .. of prick!!" Naruto implied. He noticed the shocked faces looking towards him but he really didn't care, this Uchia was ticking him off. 

 

  "Fucking saggy ball sacks.." The older man retorted. He raised his chin up and saw how Naruto clenched his fist. He knew he was making the blond angry and all he did was snicker.

 

  "Don't make me chop your dick off!" The injured male replied.

 

  "With what, your bow?" Sasuke teased. 

 

  "Why you cock nose lookin' shit!" The younger one implied as her started to thrash around, wanting to punch the other man in the face.

 

  "That's ... ENOUGH!!" Hinata said as she slammed her fist down on Narutos back hardly, making the man spit out blood. The hard impact of his chest slammed against his chest made him scream out in pure agony. He totally forgot that his chest was hurting, and the sound of a bone cracking was heard around the area. Blue eyes widen and the blond was slowly consumed by darkness.

  Though the last thing he heard was, "That's what the dobe gets.." and it pissed Naruto the fuck off.

 

 

 -

 

 

 

    Far out into the woods, a blond haired werewolf stood there, back behind the trees. He saw everything that had happened to a close friend of his, but now he was captured, by a human.

 

  Slowly, he turned around to face his leader, and he slowly backed up. Those eyes baring down on him. 

 

  "Tell me, what happened to Zabuza Momochi." The voice was grim and deep. The light haired werewolf shook, and he looked at the bigger one in front of him. His Shiney black fur and his red eyes, the smaller one knew who it was surely, but was afraid to tell him what happened.

 

  "Tell me what happened to him, right now!" The bigger one implied ferociously. The smaller one slightly jumped at his loud voice and did as was told.

 

  "Seems that he was captured..." The blue eyed one responded. 

 

  "Was it Sasuke or Itachi.." His leader asked, and stared down at the smaller man.

 

  "Neither sir, it was by a human with a bow.." 

 

  His leader gave him a shocking look. Though when he saw teeth baring, he knew how angry he was and the smaller one could only stand there with his head down.

 

  "What was this humans name..." His leader asked.

 

  "You should know him.. His name is Naruto.." The blond one answered.

 

  "Naruto Uzamaki?" The black haired werewolf said amusingly.

 

  "Yes it was him..."

 

  It was silent afterwards and the bigger werewolf smirked viciously. The boy was going to pay in ways he would never think of.

 

  "Well, well... Wouldn't it be nice to see him again, don't you think Deidera?" The red eyed werewolf implied.

 

  "I think it would.. Madara.." Deidera said. They both turned around and faced the other werewolves that were behind them and they all smirked.

 

  "Let's start planning....   Now.." Madara demanded with a smirk on his face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

  Sasuke had exited the small house and looked up. It was already night time and the stars were lingering throughout the dark sky. He took a small glance towards the moon and noticed how bright it was tonight. It shined down on the entire kingdom, lighting up the area the Uchia was in. Slowly, he headed towards the walls, wanting to get to his room quickly so he wouldn't have deal with other people. But it was dark out, so most vampire would be learking around the area at this time. He sighed, why can't everyone just go away for like five minuets? People get annoying to the vampire most times, especially the bitchy ones.

 

He took a  deep breath.

 

There would always be an annoying one, every time. No matter where you go or what you do, there's just that one annoying person that you will meet in your life. For example, meeting Naruto. The damn blond ticked Sasuke off and it just didn't make sense cause they had just met, literally. But if here was anyone who had started this whole hatred thing, it was totally Naruto. Because he got mad for no apparent reason, so Sasuke really didn't understand why he (Naruto) had gotten so mad at him for staring. Maybe he was on his man-period? Maybe the vampire was so hot that the tanned man got jealous? 

 

Sasuke shook his head, he really needed some type of help right at the moment. Perhaps walking in on Kisame and his brother would clear his head off a little bit. It really didn't seem like a bad idea but he knew that should stop being so childish at most times, he had known it pissed his brother off easily but also embarrassed his older brother and he found it pretty funny; well most times it would be funny, but there were some times that Sasuke has seen a lot worse being done to his brother while walking in on them once. The Uchia shook at the sudden memory, remembering every single thing. 

 

'It's cool, stay calm Sasuke. No need to worry..' The Uchia though to himself.

 

Turning his right, the pale man had distinguished the sight of the solders that were now looming around the small-poor village. The corner of his mouth slightly pulled up, so itachi did send guards here. And Sasuke was glad that Itachi did, though he wondered if the soldiers would at least be able to do something. If werewolves come, would the two armored men be able to defend the village or would they be fucking some person around the corner so that she - or he - can get some money? Honestly, Sasuke didn't know. Who knows what the hell would happen, maybe that dobe would come here and fight the furry animals off and end up getting hurt again. 

 

He shook his head, who cares if Naruto got hurt? He was just some stuck up bastard that Sasuke really didn't care about. The blond pissed him off so why worry about him, why even think of him at the moment? He had just gotten his ass healed up after that Hinata chick had cracked his ribs even more. But none of them knew that Naruto had cracked his ribs and it soon came to Sasuke that the broken ribs were probably the reason to the blonds ragged breathing and the coughing up blood problem. He also knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to use his bow anymore, so that gives Sasuke time to get better at using one. Then he will eventually surpas Naruto, making the tan man angry at him for who knows how long. But he knew that he would never surpas Naruto when it came to bows and arrows. When he first saw him, the way he was holding his bow and his position was just perfect, oh how jealous could Sasuke get. He only wished he could hold a bow so perfectly and by the way Naruto was holding that bow, the Uchia could already tell that Naruto was best with bows and arrows, no doubt.

 

The he vampire took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

 

Slowly, Sasuke walked forward feeling his body shudder. There was sweat forming on his forehead and he kept licking his dry fangs. Oh how much he wanted blood, and smelling Narutos blood in that damn house for who knows how long made the Uchia go crazy. When he was in there with the injured man, every time he'd breathed, the sweet and warm smell of the tan mans blood would make his fangs grow and go super dry. Though he couldn't have just gone and drank the blond dry, that's just not how it works with them. 

 

See for vampires, when your younger you would feed off of your guardian or relative, close friend, it really didn't matter. Though you would take blood from them until your able to find a mate. But instead of feeding off the neck, they would feed off of their guardians arm. Because if you fed off of someone's neck, you would basically be claiming them to be your mate and just how weird would it be to be your own fathers mate like, what the fuck. But anyway, you would feed of them until you find a mate but if you don't find a mate soon enough, you won't be able to feed off of your guardian or close friend anymore. You would have to find a mate quick.

 

So if a vampire keeps on feeding off of another vampire to long, then the guardian or whoever would die, and you can't just go and drink off of someone else's arm until you find a mate. No, once you can't eat off of your guardian you better just pounce on some person real quick because if you don't get enough blood then you would go into a blood rage. Something that can't be stopped,mother only way to stop it was to kill who ever was in blood rage. There was no way to stop someone in that state, it was impossible. 

 

Though if if you were to just jump on some random person you barely know, then mark them, it would be a catastrophe. Because once your someone's mate, you are bond to them forever. You can't just go and find someone else, you are with them forever. So if you randomly choose someone as your mate, and you barely even know them; then they are boy screwed to hell because there is nothing they can do. They are just going to have to live  with it. So Sasuke couldn't just go and jump on Naruto, it just wouldn't work out. He hated the beautiful man and there was no way he would allow the uchia to mark him. 

 

Sighing, he slowly walked through the gates of the walls, noticing the glances being turned towards him. He rolled his eyes.

 

'Here comes the formal shit again...' He thought to himself, licking his fangs in the process. But now really wasn't the time to be aggravated by them right now. Sasuke needed to get to his brother, fast. Because if not, who knows what the outcome will be next. He could feel his body shudder violently, but he knew he could make it. He would be perfectly fine, right? Nothing bad would happen to the Uchia, I mean he was already inside the walls. What could go wrong? 

 

  "Sasukee.." A girl voice said in the distance. The Uchia sneered. Just when he thought everything was going to be ok, nope, this bitch shows up.

 

  "Go away." He said. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasukes, pushing her chest up against the pale mans arm; she wanted to show him as much skin as possible, wanted to do anything she could to seduce the handsome guy. She looked at him, fluttering her eyes and gave him a lustful look. She licked her lips and smiled, showing her fangs to the man.

 

  "Why don't you and me go on a date tonight. I could make you dinner at my place, it would be," she brought her lips up to Sasukes ear "..So much fun..." She said, her lips slowly brushing over the mans earlobe. The man yanked his head away from the pink haired woman's lips and shook her arms off of him. He turned his head and gave the smaller woman a rough glare.

 

  "Go find someone else to spread your legs to.." Assume said bluntly and continued to walk forward, ignoring the shock expression on her face.

 

  "Oh come on Sasuke, have a little break and come relax at my place.." Sakura said as she softly took hold of the mans hand, smiling at him. Now wasn't the time for this, Sasuke needed to get to his brother fast.

 

  "I would like to have a break from you.." Sasuke growled out. He yanked his hand out of he women's grasp and continued walking.

 

  "Atleast let me walk you to your room. Then I'll leave you alone.." She said softly. Rolling his eyes he turned and looked at the annoying woman.

 

Would she really leave him alone, or would she just come back and annoy the hell out of him again? He really didn't know, but it was pretty obvious that she would come back again. Why the fuck wouldn't she want to bother Sasuke, all she wanted to to get her ass fucked by him. There was no way that she, Sakura what-ever-her-last-name-is, would not mess with the man. Honestly, she would just be all over his dick and sometimes he just wanted to pick her up by the head and throw her over the damn walls. Maybe he should feed her to the werewolves.

 

  "Like hell you would leave me a alone.... Now go away." He implied softly yet firm. He continued walking forward, wanting to get to Itachi. He needed blood, badly. His whole entire body was craving for the drink of blood and his body was wanting to go back to an annoying dobe. Though he shook his head, now wasn't the time.

 

  "Come on Sasukeee...." Sakura slurred.

 

  "No Sakura, go find someone else's dick to get penetrated by.." He continued walking forward, ignoring the complaints coming from the pink haired woman. 

 

-

 

He was feeling very giddy. His eyes were heavy and tired, along with how lightheaded he had felt. There was major pain coming from his ribs and shoulders and when moved, he hissed; clenching his teeth together roughly, and when he slowly opened his eyes he took notice of random, blurry figures standing in front of him. He squelched up his face when his head had started to hurt again. Slowly, he pulled himself off of the uncomfortable table he was laying on, a slight groan escaping his lips. His shoulders were aching, and the painful feeling coming from his ribs only made the moving worse. Rubbing his right eye with his palm, he let out a loud yawn. Steadily, he opened up his blue eyes and waited for them to adjust for a while, his vision coming back to him. 

 

  "You just get more reckless every day, don't you Naruto?" A warm voice spoke. 

 

Naruto took notice of the long-white spiky hair and the red scars that were on his face. The pervertive smirk that was displayed on the mans lips. Along with the black eyes that were staring straight into blue ones. Naruto smiled, glad that the man was ok, he had finally return home.

 

  "Jiraiya sensie!" Naruto was going to jump on the older man but he decided not to. The pain coming from his ribs and shoulders would get worse every time he moved.

 

  "So, Naruto Uzamaki decides to go and take on a massive Werewolf.." He said sternly. The old man pulled up a chair and placed it right next to Naruto, sitting down in it. He had a very serious look on his face and the younger one knew what was to come. 

 

  "I just wa-"

 

  "No Naruto. Don't start, I mean look at yourself!? Broken ribs, and your messed up shoulders! Hinata doesn't even know if your going to be able to use that bow again." Jiraiya said, cutting Naruto off. The older man was beyond furious. Naruto could have died, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that had happened, even if it wasn't his fault. Not to mention that part about the younger man not begin able to use a bow. Naruto could have possibly died, and if they had token Naruto hostage, then they would have found out much more about him.

 

  Naruto looked down, he knew he shouldn't have done that. He should have just gotten Konahomoru and run off, but if the werewolf would had happened to follow them, then everyone in the village would of had gotten hurt and Naruto didn't want that. But he shouldn't have ever gone to that forest and run off with a wild beast chasing after him. And now, to pay the price for all of that, he gets injured. But it was for the village, the only place that was close to family to him.

 

  "But Konahomoru had g-" 

 

  "Naruto, no. You run out there and decide to take on the beast yourself. You know one of your shoulders were dislocated. You also broken some of your ribs.." The older man replied.

 

  "But Hinata punched my back so hard th-" Naruto was going to say but was cut off again.

 

  "Yea, you kinda deserved it. Arguing with Sasuke, Itachi's brother, just what the hell! Are you out of your mind. He could kill you right now, and none of us would be able to do a thing about it. Naruto, you must not be so reckless. You need to show more respect, stop being a mess, stop trying to be hero of the village. You do to much for them." The man implied, crossing his arms. 

 

  "Yeah but you see, Sasuke is a small penis, ok? He needs to go and get his ass beaten. And I honestly don't know how this whole hatred thing between the both of us even  started. But he pisses me the hell off." He giggled. The old man sighed, slowly shaking his head. 

 

  "Naruto, you can't say such things about Sasuke. You know you could be in serious trouble just by saying those words..." Jirayia said.

 

  "Well, while I was telling shit to Sasuke, Itachi was right next to him and he really didn't seem to care. Plus, Sasuke is just a piece of shit." Naruto implied confidently. He had his eyes brows raised and his eyes closed, along with his head held high. Itachi really didn't seem to worry, in fact he seemed more.. In a rush? Like if something was wrong, but the blond shrugged it off anyway. Why does he need to worry about him? That's Itachi's problem not his.

 

  "No, he's not just a piece of shit Naruto." He implied back to he young man.

 

  "No, he is a piece of hairy shit, Jiraiya. Trust me, he's an ass. He was the one who got mad because I asked him why they were staring at me, like who gets mad over something so stupid?" Naruto said, giving the other man a 'what the hell' look. 

 

  He shook his head, "Naruto, it doesn't matter who started what. What really matters is that you stop treating Sasuke like he's some, useless tool." Jiraiya stated. 

 

  "Well, if Sasuke was a tool he wouldn't be useless if you know what I saying." Naruto snickered, only to be slapped right on his back. A soft hiss escaped his lips and he gritted his teeth, hating he roaring pain that ran throughout his shoulders and chest. He gave his sensei a sad glare.

 

  "What was that for? I was being honest and I wasn't saying anything bad about Sasuke, was I?" Naruto waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he smirked and slowly crossed his arms in accomplishment. Jiraiy stood up from his chair, shaking his head.

 

  "Your gonna get in trouble Naruto, just watch." He stated as he continued walking towards he door. He really didn't know what he was going to do with that crazy blond. He was always so reckless and never listened to anyone at all. He would say rude and disrespectful things, try to get himself killed, there was nothing Jiraiya could do. The young man was just to reckless and never listened to anyone but himself, he only learned from his mistakes. 

 

  "I won't get in trouble, I'll be perfectly fine.." 

 

  

 

-

 

  "Uzamaki Naruto! Open the door at once!!" A loud voice yelled. Naruto jumped at the sudden noise.

 

  Naruto slowly got up and rubbed his eye with his palm. He didn't understand, who the hell would be knocking on the door so early? He was sleeping right now, not to mention that he was trying to get better after what had happened, so just who the hell was calling him at a time like this? He was obviously trying to sleep. 

 

  Not to mention the fact that he was currently in pain and his body was aching all over. But the constant pounding on the door never stopped, it just kept on going and it got louder and louder. Honestly, Naruto wanted to kick the shit out of who ever was doing this.

 

  He slowly got up out of bed and wondered where the hell his clothes were. Cause currently he was straight up naked, and the last thing he needed was to be seen beating the shit out of something with his dick hanging around for everyone to see. Nor did he need his ass shown to the world. 

 

  "Uzamaki!" The loud voice said once again. 

 

  Naruto grunted and looked around the place for his clothes. When he took sight of his pants he quickly walked over to them and picked them up slowly, not wanting to cause any pain to his shoulder or ribs. He put them on casually and walked out he door. His pants were loosely around his waist but they still staid up. Then he came to realize, how was he even in his house? He never left Hinatas place? 

 

  "Open up the door!!" 

 

  "Ok, calm your saggy nipples man. Atleast give me time to walk to the fucking door." Naruto yelled back the man. Though the pounding didn't stop, it just kept on going and he only wondered if Sasuke was somehow behind this.

 

  "Uzamaki!!"

 

  "Shut the fuck up before I chop your dick off and shove it down your throat." Naruto stated. "You should go and find out what patients mean becaus your clearly don't understand the fucking meaning of-" Suddenly the door burst up and Naruto stumbled back.

 

  Loud footsteps ran throughout his house and he notice the shiny armour that was on them. Six soldiers had surrounded him in a circle and one of them step in front of him and gave the blond a long-rude state.

 

  "You are in major trouble Uzamaki. We are here to take you to the castle." The man stated, though Naruto fully ignored what the guy had said.

 

  "Just who the hell do you think you guys are just waltzing up in here. Do you want me to commit murder or something?" Naruto stated as he looked at everyone around him. The older man in front of him sighed and shook his head.

 

  "You really think you can kill me?" The man stated. Naruto smirked, this guy was gonna get his ass beaten.

 

  "Oh, I sure as hell can." Naruto said with a cocky grin. The man in front of him was going to get into fighting stance but another guy came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

  "Don't. He's the one who took down the werewolf, remember." The guy said to him. They both nodded and looked back at Naruto again.

 

  "Grab him." The guy stated, walking away and that's when Naruto felt himself shoved roughly onto the ground. The impact of his ribs hitting the floor made the breath go out of his lungs and he screamed. The pain ran throughout his body, and he was going to fight back but the hands that were holdin him down made him to do other wise. 

 

  "Yeah, you better.. r-run before I.. chop your s-small .. dick off." Naruto said as his hands were roughly tied tightly behind his back. But he didn't understand why there where so many people needed. Like, yeah, he was strong as hell and he could kick anyone's ass but was six people really needed. Maybe he was too strong? But now wasn't the time to worry about such things, what he needed to focus on is why the hell this is happening. 

 

  Naruto was roughly pulled back onto his feet by strong hands and forced to move out the door and towards the castle. He notcied the shocked looks coming from other people. They looked afraid, and terrified. They looked as if they were going to be killed and Naruto became cautious. Were say doing something to these innocent people, for example, him? He literally did nothing wrong, yet here he was, but the small memory from yesterday made his guys flip. Maybe he should have listened to Jiraiya.

 

  He was ruthlessly shoved forward by two men behind him and he turned around and gave them a cold glare. Naruto started to struggle against the strong hands that were on his wrist, and he did his best to try and not mess with his shoulders. 

 

  "What the hell did I even fucking do? You just walk in and take me away, who the hell do you think you bastards are?" He sneered and continued to fight against them. The looks coming from everyone didn't stop, and the gaurds just kept on pushing him forward. As Naruto was being shoved forward, he caught sight of another group of gaurds. It seemed that they were catching someone else because he saw someone struggling in in the middle of them. 

 

  Naruto tried his best to see who it was, and the complaints coming from the person was a familiar voice that he had recognized instantly. He took sight of Hinata, behind shoved to the ground and tied up and Naruto went mad. His eyes widen in anger and he quickly kicked the guard in front of him and turned around, kicking one in the stomach and the other in the chest. He turned and ran towards Hinata with other gaurds chasing behind him.

 

  "Just what the hell do you think your doing?!? Get your hands off her!!" Naruto yelled. Naruto ran towards the guy who was basically sitting on Hinatas back, tying up her wrist. Without even thinking he kicked he man roughly in the face, making him fall off of her. 

 

 "Stop him!" One of them said, and that's when Naruto was tackled onto the ground. The impact of his ribs hitting the ground made him whimper, his breath became ragged and when he felt a kick on his shoulder a loud scream escaped his lips. The rough end of the boot had landed right on the spot of his shoulder and he couldn't take the baring pain that ran down his spine. 

 

  He was roughly shoved up onto his feet again, with Hinata right behind him. "Just what the hell did she do!?" Naruto yelled out as he was pushed forward again, starting to fight back against the bruising grips on his wrist. 

 

  "Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he struggled against the mans grip. 

 

  "Yea, I'm fine Naruto. I'm fine." 

 

 

 -

 

    Sasuke took his mouth off of Itachi's arm and licked his bloodied fangs, wanting to get as much blood as he needed. He barely made it to his brothers room and he shook at what would have happened if he hadn't made it here on time. He was panting hard and tried his best to even his breathing. He looked up and noticed Itachi giving him a serious look.

 

 "Itachi, your blood.." Sasuke murmured softly. 

 

  "I know Sasuke. Your going to have to find a mate soon. But you still have time." Itachi said softly, rubbing the bite mark on his arm. 

 

  "But there is no one brother. There is literally no one. And I'm sure as hell am not choosing that fucking Sakura or Karin girl. Fuck, I would rather choose Na-" Sasuke suddenly stopped what he was going to say. Just why the hell would he choose hat idiot of all times. Why was he even thinking about that dobe? The Uchia needed to get his head straight cause that blondie has been in his thoughts way to much.

 

  Sasuke noticed Itachi snickering and he rolled his eyes. Of corse his older brother would start laughing at this, but there is no way he could possibly like that bastard. There was no way, it was impossible. 

 

  "Haha.. But anyway, speaking of Naruto.. He is to meet up both in the main room in like five minuets." The older Uchia stated to Sasuke. 

 

  "Why?" 

 

  "He was using foul language to you Sasuke. Why else would he be going." Itachi said and Sasuke bursted out laughing. Naruto was going to get in trouble and because he used such bad language to Sasuke, he would get to chose how Naruto could make up for his disrespect. Oh, the things he can do. Sasuke had a hand over his face as he continued to laugh, he knew the dobe was going to be pissed off, and he just couldn't wait to choose what the idiot has to do.

 

  "Oh my, this is going to be beautiful." Sasuke said. He just couldn't wait for the angry blond to get here. And Sasuke wondered how the hell he could forget this part of the rules. 

 

  Naruto was going to be pissed the hell off with what was going to happen soon, and Sasuke smirked, licking his growing fangs.

  

 

   


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

 

  "Naruto, stop struggling. We are going to have to head over to the main room if we like it or not." Hinata said.

 

  He struggled, and he pulled, kicked, shook, he did everything he could so he could get out of the firm grips that were holding him down. Naruto did not want to go because he knew what was to come, and worse of all he knew that pale bastard would chose some torturous thing for the blond and he didn't like the idea of it at all. Maybe he should have just been more respectful, but no he couldn't because Sasuke was being a bitch. Not to mention the harsh slap that was imprinted on his back, and it hurts like hell, along were he dug his finger next to his shoulder. So he did his best do escape, he wanted to go home and sleep.

 

  They where really close to the Castle, in fact they were basically standing right in front of it. The tall building stood before them, and he could see someone standing through the window, smirking at him and the blond scowled. He needed to get out of here fast, because if he went in there who knows what would happen to him, especially Hinata! But Naruto didn't want to go in it, he wanted to go back to his bed and sleep. He wanted to get Hinata safe and take her back to her small house were is was warm an cozy cause at the moment Naruto was a little cold, not to mention the fact that he only has on a pair of pants and nothing else. His whole entire torso was available for everyone to see, along with the bandages wrapped around his shoulders and on his ribs.

 

  Many people were staring at Naruto the most, he was screaming and kicking like a wild child. Eyes were on him every second and they would stare at him until he fully came out of view for them. He was so pissed off, he was basically kidnapped from his home, then they go and touch Hinata, and now he has to see that limp dick bastard? No, he didn't want any of that. But honestly, he kinda' did want to see Sasuke so he could be the shit out of him; or so he could kill him, he wanted to get some type of revenge on the Uchia and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. He could already see the look on the Uchia's face when he beats the shit out of him or throw piss at his face, or the look on his face when he shoves shit down his throat. There were really a lot of things he could do to Sasuke, and when he says a lot he means, a lot. Naruto giggled at the dirty thought and continued to fight back. He was able to kick one guy in the face, and knee someone in the balls, but they didn't stop, they just continued shoving him and Hinata forward.

 

  "Let me the fuck go you dicks!" Naruto yelled out, but when he felt a hand in between his legs that's when he went off. Did they want to die? Cause Naruto would love to commit cannibalism right now, because he couldn't eat breakfast, he was kidnapped remember? Naruto slammed one foot into a guys face and then twisted his body around and making to two on his sides fall down and let go of his arms. He then kicked another guy in the balls and they all looked at him with deadly glares. They began to get up, and reach out for the blond but he easily dodged them. Turning around, Naruto noticed another soldier running towards him and his eyes widen. The guy lunged at Naruto and the blue eyed boy had quickly ducked down, making the man fly right at the other group of soldiers and they all soon fell down to the ground. Naruto Laughed and turned around, quickly making his way to Hinata.

 

  She looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto! Your just gonna' make everything worse, stop fighting back." Hinata yelled out, though Naruto didn't stop. He just smirked and ran towards the pale eyed girl quickly, with a few guards chasing after him.

 

  "I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you cause you did nothing wrong! These damn fuckers need to let you go. That's why I'm fighting back Hinata. The last thing I need is you being put behind bars or hanged." Naruto yelled. Quickly, he jumped up and kicked the man that was holding Hinatas wrist. He let out a giggle and looked behind him with an 'uh-oh' face. The guards were heading straight toward him and he needed to some how get HInata away somehow without getting hurt or caught, but he really didn't know what to do.

 

  "C'mon Hinata, now is not the time to stand around. You need to run!" Naruto yelled out. Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes, worried that something bad would happen to him.

 

  "But Na-"

 

  "Hinata, Go! I'll hold them off ok! Now hurry up and run before they catch you again!" Naruto yelled out, kicking one guy in his stomach. Hinata saw more guards running in to stop the blond and Hinata started to slowly back up. A grunt came from Naruto when one man punched him in the face, and then one blow on his ribs and Naruto fell down to the ground.

 

  "Someone, stop that lady!" One of the guards said. Quickly, Hinata turned around and ran off into the distance. She turned the corner and ran as fast as she possibly could and didn't even look back. A warm tear fell down her face, who knows what would happen to Naruto and if he was killed she would never be able to forgive herself for. 

 

  -

 

  Naruto was thrown onto the floor viciously and forced to stand on his knees. The rough hand on his shoulder made him hiss through slench teeth and the the grip only got tighter. The man had knew that the blue eyes boy was wounded, but he just thought that it would be perfectly fine to roughly grab the tan shoulder. Oh, the things Naruto wanted to do to the man next to him.

 

  "Fucking bitch." Naruto sneered out, only to be kicked in his stomach. 

 

  "Shut it boy.. Your in big trouble from what I've heard." The man bluntly stated. 

 

  "And your gonna die soon from what I've heard." Naruto said. The guy slammed his knee in Narutos face and yanked the blue eyed boys head up by his hair.

 

  "Just shut the hell up, Sasuke and Itachi are here." The man said. 

 

  Naruto growled as he took sight of Sasuke walkin in, along with his brother next to him. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and he looked behind him and gestured his hand towards someone. Slowly, Naruto took sight of someone being shoved forward. He couldn't hear the person crying, and when he saw log black hair, his eyes widen in horror. 

 

  There stood Hinata, with a swollen black eye and blood running down her shoulder. Her clothes were severely torn up and the tears running down her face made Naruto rage. Hinata was thrown next to Hinata by one of the gaurds and forced onto her knees. The sniffles from the girl never stopped and he only wondered what the hell they did to her. Did they try to touch her? Were they going to rape her? He didn't know, he really didn't know by he did know that he was going to kill someone, that was for sure. He was also going to kill Sasuke.

 

  "Just what the hell did you do to her?" Naruto yelled out. The man only snicker and punched Hinatas back. He looked at Naruto and smirked.

 

  "I only caught her, nothing else.." He lied and bursted out laughing.

 

  "You fucking... Watch your back, or I'll murder you." Naruto said, his voice was laced in vemon. He looked toward the guy, with one of his eyes slowly changing into a dark color.

 

  "Naruto, calm down!" Hinata yelled and he stopped and looked at the women. He slowly obeyed her and got quiet, waiting for his punishment. He didn't want to make Hinata any more sad, he had already gotten her hurt and beaten. She should have just ignrord the blond and stay with him. But now that she ran away, she gets beaten and stabbed and cut, and her clothes. Oh god, he just couldn't forgive himself of what might have happened.

 

  "Wait, Hinata... Our clothes.. Did they.." Naruto stopped, not wanting to say the last word.

 

  "Oh, no they didn't. I was just dodging their swords that's all. And that's why I got this cut. But I'm crying cause I thought you were dead.. That's all." She said and Naruto sighed in relief.

 

  Slowly, Sasuke and Itachi stepped forward and stood in front of Naruto, who was kneeling on the ground. With his hands behind his back and his loose pants hanging dangerously low around his waist; and from where Sasuke was standing, he was able to look down his pants but he didn't, he didn't want to be caught looking down his oants cause that would be awkward. So he fought the urge to only look down at the blond and not down the blue eyed boys pants.

 

  Naruto refused to look at the two, especially that pale bastard. He could already feel the smirk coming off of the Uchia and he wanted to murder him. So infsteas of looking at them, he only stared at their shoes, not caring about anything else but Hinata. 

 

  "Staring at me again huh..." Naruto blurted out and Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She knew something bad would happen to Naruto with the way he kept talking to them like that. 

 

  "Yea, we sure are.." Sasuke said softly. Naruto looked up at the Uchia with cold eyes and growled. Were they going to have this argument again? Because if they were, Naruto had a lot of shit to say the the man.

 

  "Question.... Why the hell is Hinata here, she didn't do anything wrong.." The blond one said. But he really didn't understand it, she had done nothing yet she's right next to Naruto, beaten and hurt. It just didn't make sense.

 

  "Oh that, I did that to make you mad that's all.." Sasuke smirked. 

 

  "Why you fucking peice of shit!" He yelled out. His glare was cold and he stared straight at raven who has a smile on his face. 

 

  "Naruto. I have told you to watch your language multiple times. Know who you are speaking too!" Hinata said and the blond snorted.

 

  "Yea, I'm speaking to a prick. That's who I'm speaking-" A boot slammed into the side of Narutos cheek, cutting him off of his sentence. In anger he turned toward Sasuke, but it was really Itachi who had kicked the blond. His red eyes stars into blue ones and Naruto sneered. 

 

  "Don't call my brother that.." Itachi said softly, though his voice was rough and sharp and Narro wanted to say something back to to man but he didn't. Instead he stayed quiet, not liking the bruisin feeling on his cheek.

 

  Naruto spat out some blood onto the floor and licked the inside of his cheek. This bastard just thought he was all high and mighty now didn't he? He thinks he could just kick the blond? Oh hell, Naruto would kick him right back if it wasn't for these restraints. 

 

  "Just try to kicking me and I promise you, you won't live to see another second." Itachi implied, his cold eyes looking at Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at the blond and licked his fangs slowly.

 

  "Fuck you.." Naruto really didn't care what happened to him at this point. Honestly, both of them pissed the blond off and Naruto just wanted to beat the shit out of them.

 

  There was an awkward moment of silence and he groaned. "Ok, so are you gonna give me my fucking punishment or not?" He stated. 

 

  "I think he deserves to die." Itachi commented, though he knew he wasn't able to chose the young ones repayment for his disrespectfulness. It was Sasukes choice, not his. 

 

  Sasuke smirked at the tan one. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the blond. He had just the perfect plan for him and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face. 

 

  "Make him your personal pet, then you could beat the shit out of him when ever you want." Itachi blurted out. "You could also cut his tongue out so he wouldn't be able to speak properly at all." He added, staring at Naruto with deadly eyes.

 

  "Maybe I should fucking cut out your tongue and see how you like it." Naruto growled out. Itachi looked at the blond and smirked. Oh how mad the younger man could make him.

 

  "How about I cut off your small dick." The older Uchia commented.

 

  "How about I cut off your anus that's been penetrated by Kisame." Naruto sneered out and Sasuke laughed out, only to be shut up by the cold look coming from his brother.

 

  "Sasuke you should cut his legs and arms off, then chop his 1 inch dick off and kill him." Itachi said like a small child. This man just knew how to make him angry.

 

  "Maybe I should shove your cock down your throat." Naruto stated and Itachi clenched his fist. Sasuke laughed again, shaking his head. 

 

  "I'm sorry but this is to funny and Naruto, what if I shoved your cock down your throat. How would you feel about that?" Sasuke said. So they were going to argue now? 

 

  "Shut the fuck up Sasuke, with your saggy ball sacks... They probably drag on the floor." Naruto stated. 

 

  "How about I rip out your Inexistent dick." The Raven stated, crossing his arms in the process. 

 

  "Shut the fuck up, you limp dick unicorn mother fucker." Naruto said, his blue eyes staring straight at Sasuke.

 

  "Deformed satin peice of fuck." The Raven stepped forward, a rude look on his face.

 

  "Snow ass." 

 

  "Sex hair." 

 

  "Just choose my fucking 'punishment' already you cock sucker!" Naruto yelled out. 

 

  "Make him your personal pet and kill him." Itachi said, but if was going to be killed what was the point of becoming a pet?

 

  "I was already on the same page Itachi." Sasuke said smirking and Narutos eyes widen. A personal pet? Then be killed? How would he be killed?! Did it really matter!? He was going to be a pet, hell no.

 

  This wasn't happening, this was totally not going to happen. There was no one he would become a personal pet for Sasuke, that's so fucking weird. And the last thing he needed was to call him master. Hell no, it wasn't going to happen. He totally was going to kill himself. 

 

  "Oh FUCK no, just kill me, hell. The last thing I need is to call you 'master'. Hell no, not happening. Fucking kill me, cut my dick off, cut off my legs, do any of that shit but there is no way I'm becoming some pet tool. Hell no." Naruto said, slowly he looked towards Hinata and smiled.

 

  "Welp, looks like I'll be seeing Mom and Dad again Hinata." Naruto giggled out. Meeting them would be nice for him. Hinata shook her head.

 

  "To bad Naruto. Looks like you don't have a choice but to become his personal pet." Hinata said, slightly giggling at the thought of Naruto being ordered around.

 

  "Then it's settled then.." Itachi said laughing. Naruto looked at Sasuke rudely. Now he has to be ordered around.  Hell, now the Uchia could basically do anything to the blond, anything. Naruto shook the dirty thought out of his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things, but hell it was possible that it could happen. Sasuke could creep Naruto the hell out sometimes, and he mentally shook.

 

  "Fuck You Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled out. 

 

  "Fuck you and your pale ass. With your ugly bitch ass self. Your face lookes like Sakuras hairy ass, and your future will my foot down your throat. I fucking hate you, die in a fucking ditch! You fucking damn cock swallowing bastard, with your stupid smirk that's always on your pale lips. You piece of shit." Naruto yelled out through clenched teeth. His head was slammed onto the ground by Sasukes foot and the Raven laughed. This was great, this was just great to him. He was so happy and he just bursted out into laughter.

 

  "This is just great..." He said with vicious eyes.

 

  "I'll fucking kill you, just watch!"  

 

-

 

 

   Naruto walked back to his house a angrily, with his arms crossed and his pants hanging around his waist, he walked. See, at the moment he was pissed off. He just wanted to be left alone, and the eyes that were staring at him made him uncomfortable. It seems that everyone had figured out what his punishment was and now it's throughout the entire world by now. 

 

  Naruto took a sharp turn and continued to head straight. He but the inside of his mouth. His chest was soar and his shoulders hurt like a bitch from all of the shit he went through today. Not to mention Sasukes foot slamming down on his head, oh how he wanted to beat the shit out of him right now. He really couldn't believe that he was some personal servant for Sasuke now, it sounded weird and was totally stupid to the blond. They should have just killed him and make everyone's lives better. 

 

  Naruto pulled his pants up a little bit and continued to walk forward, his bare feet touching the cold ground. Even though it was morning, the blue eyed boy wanted to sleep. He was tired and he wasn't feeling well at all. If he could get a little bit more rest then maybe he could kill Sasuke. 

 

  Slowly, Naruto walked up to his door and opened it. He turned around a gave a rude look to the person next to him. 

 

  "There, you walked me home, now go away you fucking deformed dick!" The blond yelled out. He slammed the door in th Uchias face and sighed. He really couldn't believe he's some servant of Sasukes. 

 

 Turning around, the Uchia stood right in front of Naruto and the blond sneered. He knew the Uchia could teleport when ever he wanted, but if he was going to sleep with Naruto then there would be a problem.

 

  "Get the hell out.." He implied, licking his bottom lip. 

 

  "No, you don't tell me what to do I tell you what to do. Your my pet." Sasuke laughed out, his heading falling back.

 

  "What is this, some master kink you have now?" Naruto said out, walking past the Raven and towards his small room. He slightly chuckled at what he had said and began to unzip his pants. Sasuke walked up to the door and leaned against his, crossing both of his arms in the process.

 

  "Do you want to call me master?" Sasuke suggested raising one of his eyebrows. 

 

  "Ugh, get the fuck out I'm gonna change." Naruto stated. Sasuke - wanting to be his childish self - walked right next to Naruto and began to unbutton his jacket, staring at the blond the whole time. The shock look on Narutos face made him snicker and honestly, Sasuke knew he needed to grow up sometimes. He is way to childish around people.

 

  "Sasuke, what the.." Sasuke grabbed his jacket and took it off, throwing it somewhere onto the floor, "P-Put your clothes back on. Sasuke what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto said as he watched Sasuke unbottom his top. The pale man threw his shirt somewhere on the floor, staring at Naruto the entire time. Before the Uchia could take his pants off, Naruto stopped him.

 

  "Stop making me pissed off and go home. Go get a blowjob or something!" The blond placed both his hands and Sasukes chest and pushed him towards the door, wanting to man to leave. He could see Sasuke smirking at him, oh how he wanted to murder the bastard.

 

  Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm and stopped him. His eyes looked straight down into blue ones and he licked his dry lips. He slowly brought his lips right next to the smaller males ear and laughed. He could hear the complaints coming from the blond but Ignored them anyway.

 

  "Give me a blow job then Naruto." The Uchia Whispered softly, his lip brushing across Narutos earlobe. 

 

  "W-Wha... Sasuke Ge-t out! Stop being a pervertive bitch!" Naruto said with wide eyes. He did his best to ignore the hard glare coming from the man in front of him, so instead he looked down at the Uchia's pale chest, only to find it extremely toned and sexy to him. Oh god, Naruto knew he would go crazy if this kept going on.

 

  "Come on Naruto, you have to do what I say, am I wrong?" The Uchia smirked. 

 

  The smirk on Sasukes face made Naruto go mad. He knew the bastard was having to much fun and he just wanted to beat the shit out of him. The blond scrunched up his face and gave a rude look towards him.

 

  "I'm not sucking your small cock, now go the hell away! Stop pissing me off and go buy some balls or something!" Naruto yelled. He noticed the odd pause that came from Sasuke and when he saw glowing red and purple eyes he froze. Suddenly, his wrist and shoulders were slammed against the wall and he let out a small hiss. Pain erupted from his shoulder and when he felt a firm cold hand placed on his chin, he was forced to look right at Sasuke. 

 

  Naruto looked at the man who was towering above him. The cold stare made him shake and the smirk coming from Sasuke made him uncomfortable. The pale man licked his fangs quickly and Naruto began to wonder what was to soon happen next. 

 

  "Don't speak to me like that. Ever. Again..." Sasuke sneered, squeezing his hand on the blonds chin. 

 

  Naruto shook underneath the man. He looked into the red and purple eyes and shuddered. They were sharp and serious cand he took note to not make the Uchia any madder than he was right at the moment. He never knew Sasuke could get this mean, but he wanted to say something to Sasuke. He wanted to call him a fucking dick licker so much, but he fought against it. He didn't want to break any other bones in his body at the moment. He didn't even think he would be able to heal himself anymore with all the rough treatment that keeps happening to him.

 

  "Face it dobe, I basically own you." Sasuke laughed out. The Uchia slammed his fist in the blonds stomach, loving the painful face the the blue eyed boy had made. 

 

  "I can do anything I want to you Naruto." Sasuke said rudely, his deadly eyes staring into Narutos. He could feel the blond start to shudder and he smirked to himself, it would work pretty soon. 

 

  "You should be thankful that I'm being nice, because I could do so much more to you right now." He stated firmly. Naruto could feel Sasukes breath on his face and the hard stare that was coming from him. The vampire looked scary and Naruto didn't want to know what else he could do to him. He felt the grip on his wrist painfully tighten and when he started to struggle, the pain would only get even worse. 

 

  "And to make you even more mad, I'm just doing this to mess with you." Sasuke chuckled out. Naruto roughly shoved the man off of him and growled at him. 

 

  "You fucking..! Ugh! Get the hell out of here!! You piss me the fuck off!" Naruto said rudely. Sasuke continued laughing out, he was acting like a child again. He placed one hand over his face and looked at Naruto between his fingers, trying his bet not to laugh. 

 

  "It's not funny! Stop doing that bull shit you cock-head!" The blond implied as he looked at the man in front of him. Blue eyes widened with rage and the tan boy picked up Sasukes jacket off the floor and roughly throwed it at him, causing a loud smack to be heard around the room. The vampire only looked at Naruto and snickered to himself, not even caring what the younger man had done to him.

 

  Sasuke slowly walked back up towards Naruto, a smirk plastered on his lips. He noticed the vicious glare coming from the blond and slightly laughed. Making him mad was just funny to Sasuke, he found it oddly amusing to piss the younger male off and the look on Narutos face made it even more funny. He was actually going to enjoy himself with him. 

 

  Leisurely, Sasuke began to take off the belt from his pants, his feet still walking towards he blond. 

 

  "S-Sasuke stop.. Fucking around! It's not.. F-Funny a-anymore!" Naruto said as he began to back up from Sasuke. 

 

  "You know what Naruto... Your fun to mess with.." The man said, throwing his belt somewhere onto the floor. He looked down at the one beneath him and laughed. Naruto looked so pathetic to him at the moment, and when the blond backed up into the wall Sasuke laughed again. He looked so, scared and worried; Sasuke only wondered if Naruto had pissed his pants or not. 

 

  He casually walked towards Naruto and placed both his hands near the younger mans head. He leaned over him and laughed. 

 

  "Why the hell are you laughing? Why is messing with me fun anyway?" Naruto said, his hands rapidly tapping the wall behind him. He looked up at Sasuke and gritted his teeth.

 

  "Because, it's easy to make you mad. Also, your always calling me these weird yet funny and rude names. You know, out of everyone I have talked to in my life, you are the first one to call me such names." Sasuke admitted as he backed away from Naruto. 

 

 "Well, I call you those names cause it's true about you..." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke slightly smiled at what the blond had said. 

 

  "Same goes for you, dobe.." The Raven said softly. The younger male smirked and shook his head, he was goo to murder this bastard one day and he knew it. He looked into red and purple eyes wondering what fascinating powers it held within them. Naruto looked down at his hands and softly rubbed them together, wondering if he should ask him. Though, he did anyway. 

 

  "Y-Your eyes... do they activate whenever you want or do they just.." Naruto gestured his hand in a weird way, trying to find the right word to use "uh... turn on?" The Uchia gave an amusing glance towards Naruto and licked his pale lips.

 

  "I can activate them whenever I want.. But if I use to much of it the power will drain out. So it's just like losing energy." He implied softly. 

 

  Naruto nodded slowly. There was a awkward moment of silence and it became to make him feel very uncomfortable. He let out a loud fake sighs and stretched his arms, only to get hurt again. He totally forgot about his shoulder.

 

  "Well, I'm going to bed Sa-" Naruto looked around the area, and Sasuke wasn't even around the room. The blond shook his head and headed towards his bed. Slowly, he took his pants off and throwed the somewhere into the room. 

 

  "I can't believe I have to listen to that fucking bastard." The blond muttered softly. He scratched his forehead and jumped into his bed.

 

  He began to think off everything that had happened. Him fighting off the werewolf, telling Konahaomoru to run away. A lot of shit had happened lately, and he was worried that worse was yet to come. Slowly, while he was falling asleep, he realized that he never saw Konahaomoru after the attack. 

 

  And the odd feeling creeping inside Naruto made him wonder....

 

  Did Konahaomoru ever make it back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that! I'm currently working on the next chapter and I tried to add as much humor as I possibly could because next chapter is going to be more serious. But, just a short summary of next chapter, we will be learning how Zabuza is still alive and How he is a werewolf!?!? Also about where the hell Konahaomoru went! Maybe some Sasuke and Naruto bonding? (or bondage ^U^) Ooh, and we will have a special visitor too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Please Take note of the tags and warnings above before reading this chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  

  "What did you do to get such a big scar on your arm?" Hinata asked softly as she quickly poured achohol onto the wound. Her hands were covered in the mans blood. She tried her best not to cause any pain for him but she wanted to get this over with fast, she had to go and check on Naruto to make sure he wasn't going reckless again. 

 

  "Nothing but an accident. I had tripped and happened to cut my arm on the end of a stick." The man implied, as he pulled his hair back with his hand. Hinata smiled softly and shook her head. She was lucky she had caught this guy before he had passed her. Because there was blood practically gushing out of his arm, so Hainata was glad she was able to him him.

 

  "Well next time try to be careful.." She implied, pulling the damped rag off the mans wound. Slowly she grabbed her sewing needle and dipped it in achohol. She slowly brought the needle up next t the mans wound an gave the man a worrying look. 

 

  "This is going to hurt.." She warned and the guy gave her a soft smile.

 

  "Don't worry, I've gone through worse honestly." He replied. Hinata gave him one last look. Slowly she sighed to herself and closed her eyes. 

 

  "Well then, let's just get this over with then.." Hinata implied as she began to sow up the mans wound slowly. She kept a steady motion, not wanting to go to fast and end up making the guy feel even worse. 

 

  "Yea, let's get this over with... I've got some stuff I need to deal with today.." The guy muttered under his breath though Hinata didn't seem to hear him, she was to focused on getting the man to feel better. Gradually, a smirk grew on the mans face. Light purple eyes looked up and a row of sharp pointy teeth were shown. 

 

  'This is going to be.... interesting' The man thought, licking his sharp teeth.

 

-

 

  Blue eyes frantically looked around the crowd full of people. The rapid pounding of his heart beat never stopped, it just sped up and Naruto only wondered how fast it would go. His shoulders would roughly push past people, shoving them out of his way because right now was a serious problem for him; he had no idea if Konahamoru ever made it back to the village, he didn't even know if the boy was alive and he was beginning to go nuts. He bit the inside of his lip, tasting the blood that intruded his mouth. Though, Naruto knew he should be sitting and getting rest, he's been moving around to much which is a bad ting and if Hinata were here to find out what he was doing at the moment, she would be pissed. So he had to somehow do this quick before she catches him.

 

  Taking a sharp turn, Naruto looked throughout the buisy area, running his hand through his blond hair. He hated how many people there were at the moment and wished he could all disappear. The constant chattering and the shoves that would happen from time to time. The man didn't know how someone could live inside such a noisy place and in all honesty, he was happy that he lived outside the walls. Right now Naruto was currently inside the walls because he knew that Konahamoru would sometimes still food. But it really didn't add up, because the younger boy would have already came running to see if Naruto was ok, but he didn't and it made him worry. 

 

  He ran through the packed area, trying his best to not push someone down on the floor. People kept pushing his shoulders which was extremely uncomfortable and hurt a lot. The pushes never ended and he just wished he could somehow throw people across the world, though he couldn't. If only he had that type of power though, but if he did he would totally kick Sasukes ass.

 

  Naruto shook his head, why the hell was he even thinking about that bastard? He was still pissed off from what had happened earlier and now everyone knows about it which kinda ticked him off. Eyes would land on him and then laugh which pissed him off. But he knew now wasn't the time to be thinking of things like that, he really needed to focus on finding Konahamoru and he hoped that he was somewhere nearby. 

 

  He did his best to head straight, pushing past the people in front of him. He saw many kids running around and Naruto couldn't keep up with them. They would run past him and in front of him, he just didn't know if one of them would be Konahamoru or not. Though, the distant sound of screaming was heard to Narutos left and his eyes fell on a small group of soldiers standing around someone. He took notice of apples lying on the floor along with the brown hair the boy had. Naruto suddenly shoved the man in front of him out of his way, making him tumble onto other people. 

 

  "Watch it!" The blond ignored the complaints coming from them and headed to his left, making his way towards the group of armoured soldiers. He took in no care for the people in front of him, only roughly shoving them aside so that he could make it to where he needed to be. He didn't even care about the pin coming from his shoulder when he shoved someone out of his way, cause he was beyond pissed. 

 

  He saw blood on the floor and could only wonder what else was to be seen by his furious blue eyes. He hoped that Konahamoru wasn't hurt at all, oh he hoped so bad. He had anticipated that Konahamoru - if it was him - had someone hurt the gaurds in front of him. Because he just didn't want the younger boy to be hurt, he hoped he was fine. Though, if he was hurt that would give Naruto the reason to beat the shit out of the three soldiers and draw on their face with their own blood.

 

  The closer he got to the group, the more he saw the more his heart would accelerate. He could feel his heart spur in his chest and his teeth gnash end. His paste got faster as he sustained walking straight. The blonds now dark blue eyes widened as they took the glimpse of the younger male holding his arms up trying to defend himself from the upcoming kick from the tall soldier in front of him. Naruto clenched his fist, roughly pushing past every person that laid in his path of way. Deadly dark eyes took the sight of the boy being kicked and it made Narutos blood rage wild. He noticed that people were starting to step out of his way, which really made things easier for him because he would get to his destination so he could kick ass and when he heard the plead of 'stop' he chipped part of his tooth off. His body was in rage and his eyes were dark and vicious. But when Naruto got to see the whole entire boy this time he ran forward. It was Konahamoru, he had no idea were his shirt was but Naruto knew that there was going to be a murder scene real soon and it was going to be bloody.

 

  "Konahamoru!!" In an instant, Narutos body dashed forward. Brown eyes looked at Naruto as it breaker with tears. 

 

  "N-Naruto!" The younger one said happily. Naruto ran forward and pushed one of the Soilders into the other two, making them all fall down to the ground, he turned to Konahamoru, making sure he was ok. He noticed the you gets boys shirt was on the floor and Naruto only wondered what was to happen to him if he didn't come here in time.

 

 "What did they do to you!?What happened!?!?" He said frantically.

 

  "I-I had bought you apples with the money I had left b-because I was going to... to visit you and t-then these guys came up..." Konahamoru wiped a tear off his face, "... they came and... s-started to take.. My shirt off and... I-I.... I didn't... h-he.... they.. t-touched.... I-I..." He stopped for a moment and suddenly he violently clinged onto the blonds leg. The younger boy hugged Narutos leg and he wept. Crying out loudly and hugged the blonds leg as if it was his life, he squeezed his leg and soaked it with tears. Konahamoru didn't want to speak anymore, he was scared. So confused and was shaking nonstop, he wanted to go home. 

 

  Blond bangs covered up Narutos eyes, his fist clenched tightly together and his teeth but the inside of his lip hard, instantly oozing out blood. He felt his body shaking violently, his fist clenched tightly, roughly popping in sharp sounds. Quickly, Naruto took Konahamoru off his leg and turned around, facing the now standing up soldiers. 

 

  "We were just going to have some fun, nothing else.." The soldiers said, and before the guy could blink Narutos foot was roughly slammed into the guys stomach, causing a dent on his armour and making the guy fly back, far, and crashed into a double of barrels. A tan arm went to the left, stopping the attack from the other soldier and his foot went up, stopping the punch from the other soldier. He roughly pushed the soldier back with his boot and turned towards the guy in front of him. He ducked, dodging the next attack from the guy and grabbed the mans sword. He grabbed the mans arm and took the sword in his other hand, and without even thinking he brought the heavy sword down towards the guys arm and sliced it off, blood splattering on Narutos face. 

 

  Naruto took the slightly shaking arm in his hand threw it next the beaten man. Soon, the blond pushed the man onto the ground and looked at him with deadly eyes. The guy was screaming in agony though Naruto didn't care, he was beyond pissed. Briskly, Naruto stabbed the sword through the mans shoulder and into the floor, and twisted it with a blank look on his face. He picked up his amputated arm slammed it on the guys face, the sound of a crack satisfying Naruto.

 

  Turning around he looked at the smaller soldier who was already running towards Naruto with a rude look on his face. The blond man looked at the soldier with devilish eyes and upper punched him in the jaw, making the guy fly up in the air and fall right into his back. The blond walked up to the man and slammed his foot right onto the guys face and picked his foot up again. He noticed one of the soldiers tooth was gone and Naruto just slammed his foot onto the guys face again. The sound of his foot colliding with the mans face was somewhat enjoyable to Naruto and he didn't stop. He kept on going and made sure that the guys face was bloodied enough to were you can't even identify him. 

 

  Soon, Naruto fiercely walked up to the man underneath the pile of broken barrels. His left boot left a bloody trail of imprints, and the slippery sound coming from his shoe never ended. Naruto grabbed the man with one hand and lifted him up by his collar and slammed his back onto the wooden wall behind him. Dark blue eyes watched as the man struggled, trying to pry the tan hand off of his collar. 

 

  "Just who the hell do you think you are to do something like that to a boy!? Some of us already go through enough bullshit, but now your deciding to.." Naruto gritted his teeth, not wanting to say the word. He couldn't believe what was happening and he was so glad he got here before anything else bad happened. Swiftly, Naruto grabbed the guys sword out of its holder and gave the man a mean look.

 

  Naruto threw him down to the ground and straddled the man. Taking a hold of the guys hands, he pinned them above his head, took his sword and stabbed it straight through both of the guys hands, making sure the sword stayed solid and firm in the ground because his guy wasn't going to be escaping on Narutos watch. Instantly, Narutos fist met with the mans face, pushing the guys face to the side.

 

  "People like you... disgust me!" Another punch to the face. "Your a fucking sick person!" Another punch, it landed right on the guys nose and the sound of a sickening crack was heard throughout the area and the guy let out a small scream. Though Naruto punched the guy again, breaking the mans nose even more. 

 

  "The. Next. Time. I. See. You. Do. This. I. Will. Fucking. Give. You. Some. Thing. Worse. Than. Death." Naruto stated in between punches. His fist were bloody, along with his face. He didn't know if it was his or someone else's, but Naruto wanted to make this guy bleed. He wanted to cut this guy's head off and feed to some damn werewolf. Oh, the things the blond wanted to do. Naruto looked down at the beaten man beneath him and caught sight a small smirk forming on the guys lips.

 

  "He was gonna be round three.." The guy chuckled and Naruto went off, his fist colliding with the mans ugly-hideous face once again.

 

  Blood.

 

  Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. The anger was just washing or of him; it was exploding. The rage within him leashed out like a wild fox and Naruto couldn't control it anymore. This guy ticked him off, especially people like him. The blond wanted nothing more than to murder the guy at the moment. He couldn't believe what was going to happen to Konahamoru and just thinking about it, the picture of it, the screaming, the crying, the begging, all of it made Naruto rage. The rapid beating of his heart never stopped, it only accelerated along with the punches that were landing directly onto the soldiers face.

 

  Blood splattered.

 

  Anger, that was all Naruto felt at the moment right now. Anger, rage, wrath, indignation, bile. He was in so much rage, frustration, anger, it had taken all over Narutos body. He didn't want to do anything else but murder this man. This man who has already done such a thing to two other people. This man who treats people as if they were a tool, some thing they can use so that they can have their pleasure. Forcing someone do do something that they don't want, it made Naruto angry and his fist never stopped. Not, they didn't, they kept going, non-stop.

 

  Blood splattered everywhere.

 

  Punch after punch, Naruto could feel the blood splashing onto his face and leaking all over his abused knuckles. While one fist punched it's brother did the same, and everytime they collided with the mans face Naruto would go even faster, and rougher. The blood was all over the mans face, and the blond don't stop. He was in rage, he didn't want something like that to happen to anyone, especially Konahamoru. So with two fist, Naruto slammed his fist down on the mans face again and again. But when he took notice of Konahamoru right next to him, he stopped. The younger looked on the boys face was horrified and when Naruto looked at his fist, they were fully covered in blood.

 

  And the blood was all over him.

 

  "N-Naruto.." The younger boy said, his voice laced deep within fear and horror.

 

  He stood on his knees and panted. His breath was rapid and he could feel blood run down his back. The soaring pain from hiss boulders never ended and his ribs were starting to hurt again. Naruto looked behind him again to see the mess that he once did and got up slowly, looking around at all the horrified faces. They were shocked, some of them had covered up their mouths while others just stood there, chin down and eyes wide. Taking one last glimpse of his work, Naruto looked at his bloodied fist. 

 

  'What happened' Naruto thought. He didn't understand, how did he end up doing something so suddenly. He looked at his shaking hands and looked back up at everyone around him. He couldn't control it, there was so much anger and he just let it out. And because of that this happens.

 

  "N-Naruto.. Y-you... Th-" The boy stuttered uncontrollably.

 

  "I-I couldn't.. Control it..." Naruto stated. Sound of more soldiers were heard and the blond let out a sigh, seems more of them came to get an ass whoopin' to the blond. Even though he was quite bloody, the whisker-cheek like man gave Konahamoru a soft and gentle hug. The blond looked at Konahamoru and gave him a sad smile. Looking back behind him, Naruto didn't take sight of regular soldiers. No, these were the Soldiers in Black. 

 

  Naruto grunted at the sight of how many there were. You see, Naruto couldn't fight against them. They were to strong to fight against because they weren't just human soldiers they were vampire soldiers. They had powers like Sasuke, something Naruto couldn't fight against. Teleporting, superpowers, speed, Naruto didn't have any of that, so there was nothing he could really do. Turning around, Naruto looked at the shaking boy in front of him and asked him a question.

 

  "Looks like I won't be seeing for a while, but before they try to take me away, I need you to do something for me." 

 

   

-

 

 

 

   

  

 

  

 

     

 

  

 

  

 

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer and PLEASE!!! Do Take notes of the warnings and tags above.


	7. Chapter 7

 

  Brown vicious eyes stared straight as they took in the blank sight of the rocky-plain wall. They stared only at that, thinking to them self at how they had gotten themselves into such a mess. The man licked the row of sharp teeth in his mouth and closed his eyes calmly. He sat on the rusty ground. The heavy chains around his wrist made both of his hands be held above his head, giving an aching pain to his scarred and bloody shoulder. Heavy breathing came from the prisoned male and he sat there, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, and the loud growl coming from his stomach only made him feel even more uncomfortable. They hadn't fed him ever sense he got into this hell hole and it was unbearable.

 

  He constantly yanked against the chains every now and then, disliking how tight they were; but everytime he would move it would only seem to get even tighter, and you could easily see the dark purple bruises around his wrist. Clenching his fist together the man wanted to seek great revenge from the blue eyed man. He hoped to see the guy again because he wanted to obtain major revenge from the man. The only reason that boy survived was because of that damn pit that was in the ground, and the prisoner only wondered how he had never even saw the trap in the first place. It was so big, you would think that he would be able to see it. 

 

  A growl escaping his lips, Zabuza Momochi sat in the guarded cage that he was in, in complete silence. He never spoke a word, though he didn't need to. There was no one to talk to but himself and the guard standing outside the cage but if he even tried talking to the guard, the man would just straight up ignore him.

 

  Letting out a sigh, the black haired man took his eyes off the pale wall and looked down at his feet that were sprawled out infront of him. He stared at them blankly and closed his eyes again, boredom taking over him. He let his head rest against the wall that he was leaned up on and decided that he should try and sleep, because that was really the only thing he could do that would keep him out of boredom. Yes, he wanted to pry off the restraints that were on his swollen wrist, but they was no point in doing so. He knew that they wouldn't come off, hell they were huge and heavy, so even if he was a werewolf he couldn't take the huge ass things off him, not to mention the chains that were large as hell. 

 

  He let out a fustrated sigh, he wished he was out in the woods right now because he was starving and he didn't want to be here. The cage was so small and the constant sounds of laughing would happen to him near by, just everything was pissing him off now. Not to mention that damn brat that put him here. Gritting his teeth together, his head shot up when he heard the sound of footsteps. It was unusual to hear them because people would barely come down here. But who would really want to meet him, he was a werewolf for fuck sakes. Most times people would never come down here. It was really just crazy people or werewolves, maybe even killers but that was the only type of people that were down here. 

 

  Slowly, brown eyes stared outside the cage, waiting for the person to be seen by them. The footsteps got louder, and louder; it constantly echoed down the halls, reaching Zabuzas ears. Finally, when the footsteps slightly slowed down, his eyes stared no one other that Kisame. 

 

  Zabuza took a good look at the man standing infront of the cage. He took notice of how serious his face looked and the tention suddenly dropped for an odd reason, making the brown haired man uncomfortable. 

 

  There stood the King, Kisame. His white eyes stared straight down at the man in the cage. He had spikey dark blue hair and his skin was blue-ish grey. His stance was straight and his face was very muscular. The scars on his face made it look like he had gills. He had a firm stance and his larg hands went above his head and took off his crown. Kisame didn't really like talking to people with his crown on, it was uncomfortable to him and annoying. 

 

  "Zabuza Momochi..." The fish-like man said deeply. His voice was dark and smooth and it echoed throughout the area, the words repeating nonstop.

 

  "Just tell me.. How are you alive? You were confirmed dead, along with another person who was not identified." Kisame gave the other man a serious look, wanting to know the entire truth. Right now, the King has to also go and deal with a certain blond man. So now really wasn't the time for lies and games.

 

 "Hm.. Well, you see... it's part of a plan that you will never know about anytime soon." Zabuza said with a smirk. Silence suddenly filled the room and Kisame let out a frustrating sigh. Easily, with him being a vampire, the fish like man walked through the bars and stood right in front of the werewolf. Instantly, blue mans foot stomped down on Zabuzas leg, the sound of a crack echoed through the room and down the halls; and it took a few seconds for the prisoned man to realize what had happened before he let out a bitter keen scream. Kisame looked down at the man, keeping his foot on Zabuzas broken leg. 

 

  "Ah! Ok, ok! I never died, ok. I've always been a werewolf, those bodies you found were regular human corpse. I never died, you guys must have identified them wrong." The man said swiftly. Though, when Kisame pushed down on his leg more Zabuza understood that he wanted more information.

 

  "I was never murdered or killed. The bodies were just humans that I killed! I swear!" He stated in pain.

 

  "Tell me about this.... Plan." Kisame sneered out. Zabuza looked up at the man above him and hissed when he felt the boot push down even further into his broken bone.

 

  "There really isn't much I know about it but all I can tell you it that.... He's comin' for the ones you hold dear to you." Zabuza chuckled out and Kisame's mind instantly went to Itachi. The fish like man slammed his knee into the black haired mans face. So they were intending to hurt his mate? The fish like man sneered and kicked the man in the face again. 

 

  "Tell me!" The King stated seriously. He looked at Zabuza and noticed that he had broken the werewolf's nose, it was crooked and messed up and Kisame barely felt bad for him.

 

  "You'll find out soon enough.." Zabuza chuckled out and with that, Kisame roughly slammed his fist into the mans face, knocking the brown-eyed man out instantly. 

 

  "Fuck!" Kisame didn't mean to knock him out. He took his fist off the mans face and sneered. He needed to control himself. But he'll have to come back later and see what Zabuza was talking about. Slowly, he walked out of the cage and went towards the middle of the castle. He had to deal with a certain blond.

 

 

-

 

  Naruto was brutally dragged towards the castle. The vice like grips on his arm were firm and tight, and as much as he struggled nothing worked. He would kick out his legs and shake his body violently, wanting the hands to get off of him. He would yell and curse out but they just kept dragging him forward. They were just to strong for him and the blond only wished he could somehow take them out. Though when Naruto kept on kicking out, a firm hand grabbed both of his legs making the blond completely stuck in the strong grips of the strong soldiers in black. There were many people standing away from him. They had made a pathway for him and when Naruto looked to the side, he would see people standing around him with widened eyes full of horror and fear and Naruto only wondered how many people had watched what had happened. But he hoped that someone would understand why he did it. 

 

  Hell, the bastards molested Konahamoru! They got what they deserved and honestly, Naruto wished he did kill atleast one of them. They did something unforgivable and the captured man only wondered what else they've done to other people. What if the someone was being raped at this very moment? What if they were going on and killing people off. 

 

  Naruto shook his head, he hoped nothing like that was happening. He also hoped Konahamoru was doing ok. Though, Naruto did give the boy his knife that he always kept in his boot. So even if someone tried to get on Konahamoru, he was sure the younger boy would have stabbed them or something. So there really wasn't a reason for him to worry, right? 

 

  Shaking the disturbing image out of his head, Naruto sat there helplessly as he was dragged towards the gigantic building. His shoulders were aching and his ribs were in pain and everytime he tried to pry the huge-firm hands off of him, the pain only seemed to get worse. He could feel the blood from his shoulders leaking down his back and made him uncomfortable. He noticed an odd shift come from one of the shoulders though he ignored it. 

 

  Naruto watched as he was carried through the gates of the castle and into the big-ginormous room. He looked at all the eyes that landed on him and when blue eyes caught a sight of Hinata with a 'are you serious' he gave her a nervous smile. His eyes frantically looked around for Konahamoru though he never saw the boy anywhere in the crowd of people and wondered how long it would take the boy to get here. 

 

  Instantly, Narutos body was thrown into the ground and he grunted when he landed right on his side, hurting his already fucked-up shoulder; and the blond man only wondered when his injuries would get healed because for some reason he was always getting into some sort of trouble and causing him to hurt his ribs or shoulder. Shaking his head, the blond snickered to himself. He could never get a break, could he?

 

  Rough hands grabbed him by his arm and hoisted him up on his knees. One guard started to tie his hands behind his back while he others walked away. Looking infront of him, the blond saw Itachi and limp dick Unicorn and Naruto took sight of Sasuke laughing at him and he gave him a rude look. Why did that bastard have to be here, the blond didnt really know. But what he did know was that he wanted to punch the smirk off of the teme's face.

 

  The guard next to him had put a hand over his nose, which made Naruto wonder what was wrong. The armoured vampire looked at Naruto and licked his fangs roughly. The blond raised one eyebrow at the man and slightly scooted over. The man was already freaking him out and he noticed others had their hands over their noses which slightly confused Naruto. Was something, stinky? Did he smell like shit or something? All eyes laid on him and the blond was easily uncomfortable with the feeling of it. They just stared straight at him and everytime he looked at someone, they would lick their teeth or shake their head and it made him slightly shudder. 

 

  Finally, Kisame showed up and stood right next to Itachi with an irritated look on his face. He took his crown off and held it next to his waist, looking around at everyone in front of him. Though, when his white eyes landed on Naruto the blond shifted unnoticeabley. He looked up at Kisame and waited for a response but got nothing. He just stared at Naruto and the blue eyed man wanted to say something at the King but decided not too. So instead he let out a sigh and waited, looking down at the rocky ground. 

 

  Naruto gritted his teeth, were here to have a staring competition? He didn't understand, was he going to say something or is he just going to stare at him. It ticked Naruto off because he had other things to take care of, but now that he's here wasting his time... it just made him angry. He shouldn't even have to be here, he beat the shit out of three guys who deserved an ass whoopin'. In fact, they really deserved to be killed and if Naruto ever saw them again, he would kill them. Each of them, one by one and feed their bodies to werewolves. Actually, what he really wanted to do was take their small d-

 

  "Naruto Uzamaki, correct?" Kisame stated in a serious tone. The blond man stared at the King before shaking his head up and down, implying that he was correct with the name. The King looked at him for a long time before letting out a sigh.

 

  "Am I correct or not?" He said with a bored town. Naruto gave him a rude look, did he not see what he just did. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

 

  "This means yes'" he shook his head up and down, ".. and this means no." He stated, shaking his head left to right. Silenced fled the room and the piercing glare coming from Kisame made Naruto shudder. Soon, the blond had wished he never said that because the hard and cold eyes staring at him only got worse and he looked everywhere but at Kisame. Maybe he should have just shut up. 

 

  "So.. You cut off one of my men's arm... Knocked out one of them, and then beat one of them to death.." Kisame said, and Narutos eyes widened. What?

 

  "I fucking killed one of them?" Naruto said out loud with a shocked face. Blue eyes constantly went from left to right, trying to remember how bad he had beaten the guy. His chin was down with his mouth wide open, his eyebrows scrunched together. Squenting his eyes he remembered the vivid image of a extremely messed up face and his mouth formed into an 'o' like shape. He raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together. He remembered now, he had totally punched that guy nonstop  and a small chuckle Escaped his lips. He raised his eyebrows up and closed his eyes with an accomplish look on his face.

 

  "Well I'm stronger than I thought, damn." He said happily. He looked around the room with an achieved smile on his face and not even giving a single fuck that he killed someone. Naruto looked up at the tall ceiling, wondering what else he could do to kill the other two men. He thought hard and came up with many ideas. He could cut their heads off, shove your balls down their throat. Maybe, just to see how they liked it, he could get someone to r-

 

  "Why did you do it, Uzamaki?" Kisame said strictly, pulling Naruto out of his vicious thoughts. Slowly, he looked at Hinata with sad eyes and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. She scrunched up his eyebrows and gave him a confused looked but Naruto turned away from her and looked straight at the King.

 

  "I did it because they molested Konahamoru, that's why I did it." Naruto stated out and when he heard the sound of a gasp, he knew who it was but did his best to ignore it.

 

  "But I'm glad one of them died, now I'll just have to kill the other two." The blue eyed man stated happily, a smile plastered on his face. His eyes were closed and and he waited for a response from the fish-like man. Though, it was only silence and when he opened his eyes, he looked at the shocked faces around him. Maybe he went a little over board? But, he really did want to kill them. 

 

  Naurto waited for a response from the man in front of him. It was awkwardly quite as they all patiently waited for him to say something, wondering what the guy would ask next. The blond man looked at Kisame with a bored expression on his scarred face.

 

  "Y-You killed my husband!! You deserve to die!" A woman in the crowd stated and she stepped forward. There were tears running down her pink cheeks, and her voice was full of sorrow and sadness. Her eyes were dull and held no shine in them, they were filled with sorrow. Her mouth was quivering as she gave Naruto a rude look, staring right into his blue eyes. 

 

  "Listen woman.." Naruto sneered out, "Your 'husband'.. Ok, 'Husband' is going out and molesting children and raping people ok? Hell, he said that Konahamoru was gonna be his 'round three'.. Now I don't know if you were one his rounds... Or whatever... But please know that he was totally going behind your back." The blond informed her firmly. His brow scrunched together, lookin at the broken woman in front of him.

 

  "But what the hell are you doing. He has a wife but is raping other p- woman, what are you doin- you are suppose to pleasure your man." Naruto said with a shocked expression. Hinata slap a hand on her face, shaking her head.

 

  "Like come on, give him a blowjob, ride his dick!!" He stated, "Ride it, up and down and left an-"

 

  "NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Hinata yelled with a 'Are-you-fucking-serious' look. Naruto let out a childish giggle and looked at Hinata. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this but it was honestly amusing to him.

 

  Sasuke snickered out at what just happened. He placed a hand on his face, trying to not get caught by his older brother. But at the moment, Sasuke was laughing so hard and he did his best to not make any noise. The blond was so pathetic, and also funny at the same time. Though, even when he would do something wrong, it would still be hilarious. Shaking his head, Sasuke stopped laughing and looked up and pressed his lips together, not wanting anyone to know he was smiling at the moment.

 

  "Ignoring.. What just happened.." Kisame let or a chuckle, only to be smacked by his mate, "I will have the two Soldiers put behind bars, though I'll be debating on how long, most likely forever." The blue man stated as he gave Naruto a toothy smiley and the blond now realized that Kisame had a row of very sharp teeth. 

 

  "I'll also excuse your... crime." Kisame said, giving a a scary smile and the blond snickered. 

 

  "No! He deserves to die!" A man, this time, protested out. Naruto turned to see a angry old man looking right at him. He had a sad expression on his face and his eyes were filled with, anger. He had a tall stick in his hand and Naruto assumed that he used it for walkin. Though the eyes stared down on him and the blond only wondered what the guy was going to want to say.

 

  "I've always been with him. Everyday! And he'd tell me anything but now that you-" 

 

  "Everyday? Tell you anything.." Naruto stated with widened eyes. The old man looked at Naruto with a nervous expression. Tan fist clenched tightly and the whiskered man looked down to the ground. He bit the inside of his lips roughly followed by the bitter taste of his blood. There was no way... It was clearly impossible. But, the odd feeling creeping up inside him only made him wondered if he was wrong.

 

  "He told you everything..... So tell me, old man... did you know what he was doing.." Naruto stated coldly as all eyes fell on the old man. The mans brown eyes widen as he tried to think of something to say, but only stayed silent.

 

 "So, you did know but did nothing about it?" Naruto said darkly, giving a cold glare towards the grey haired guy. The old man started to back away from Naruto. 

 

  "Why didn't you even try to talk to him? You just let him do that people?! Are you fucking serious!?" He sneered out. 

 

  "But yo-" 

 

  "No! You should have fucking stopped him and maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't of had killed your grandson!" Naruto yelled.

 

  "Bu-"

 

   "Enough." The King stated deeply as his voice echoed throughout the room. It fell quite and the old man looked down at the ground and uttered a sorry, then left. He just, walked away and Naruto wished he had that power hell. Just saying enough made the old man stop his protesting. 

 

  "Well now that's over with I-" 

 

  "We're not done.." Kisame said, cutting Naruto off of his sentence. Blue eyes looked at the King in confusion, not understanding what was honestly going on. They already finished everything, so what was next?

 

  "Foul Language, Uzamaki..." Kisame said and Sasuke bursted out into laughter. Naruto looked at Kisame and then looked at Sasuke who was trying his best to stop laughing though it wouldn't work. He had one hand over his face me another one over his mouth and everytime Sasuke looked at Naruto he would laugh even more. 

 

  The younger Uchia shook his head and he let out a dry laugh, his shoulders constantly moving up and down. He looked down at the ground, his bands covering up most of his face. He did his best to try and keep quite but he couldn't. The fact that he was getting in trouble for the same thing that got him in trouble last time was just hilarious to him, and everytime he would glance at Naruto he would just laugh even harder. 

 

  "You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Naruto yelled out.

 

-

 

  Before Naruto even knew it he was being dragged by two vampires and he knew exactly where they were taking him. The blond shook around violently, wanting to pry to hands off of him but they wouldn't bulge. They were firm and tight and he did his best to fight back against them. He rapidly kicked it his feet, doing what ever he could to escape but when he was thrown into a cell, Naruto knew that it was to late now. His ribs hit the ground first and easily knocked the air out of his lungs. 

 

  Firm hands gripped his arms and hoisted him up against the wall brutally.  His wrist were lifted above his head and chained up instantly. Soon, when the two strong men had finally let go of him the blond only noticed that his feet weren't even touching the ground and the injury coming from his shoulder made him hiss. He could easily feel the wound ripping open and oozing out dark red blood. Soon, the guards walked out the cage and grabbed a bucket of water, throwing the whole thing all over the blond making the blood wash off of his face, making him cough out a little bit. Soon, they easily ripped off his shirt and walked out of the cage, locking it and leaving Naruto to face Sasuke which slightly ticked him off.

 

  Though he painfully closed his eyes, his body slightly moving left to right trying to somehow ignore the pain coming from his shoulders, along with his ribs. He was constantly groaning and when he made a certain shift with his arm, he felt blood start to run down his bare back. He pushed his head up against the wall and bit his lip, trying his best to ignore the brutal pain from his shoulders and ribs.

 

  Sasuke quickly teleported inside the cage and smirked at the man in front of him.

 

  "You look pathetic.." Sasuke snickered. He walked up the blond, watching him groan in the current pain he was in and Sasuke could easily smell the fresh blood that was leaking from his shoulders and all over his back. 

 

  "Y-You always say that.." Naruto responded. He was clearly annoyed by the way he spoke out and the pale man only watched him with black eyes.

 

  "Because it's true.." Blue eyes stared right at the vampire, filled with anger and Naruto only wished he could somehow beat the shit out of the man in front of him.  

 

  "Whatever Sasuke, get you and Y-your kinks a-away.. from me." Naruto uttered out as he gave a cold glare towards the man in front of him. The vampire stayed silent as he stared at the one in front of him. He took a good sniff of the air, only to smell the tan mans sweet blood and Sasuke wanted to jump on Naruto right then and their. He was chained up and had no shirt on which would give Sasuke easy access to his neck. Slowly, the pale man licked his fangs and walked towards Naruto in a steady pace. 

 

  "D-don't come near me you creep. Go away. Go get some balls or something." Naruto complained as Sasuke continued to walk towards him. 

 

  "Sasuke, please.. Not now. Stop fucking around!" The man yelled out. He watched as Sasuke stood in front of him and crossed his arms, his black eyes watching him the entire time. 

 

  "Ugh! What do you want, Sasuke?" The blond waited for a response, but the smile that was once on the mans face was gone and a serious expression gave Naruto a hint that something was wrong. 

 

  "Naruto.. Did you notice anyone putting their hands over their noses?" Sasuke said as he looked behind him, making sure that no one was near the area. He wasn't even suppose to be down here, so if he was caught he knew his brother would go mad.

 

  "Y-Yea, why? Do you know why they were doing it cause one of them licked their fangs while looking at me and it was just, so weird." Naruto shuddered at the memory, and he remembered those eyes full of lust. It creeped him out just by thinking about it. 

 

  "Yea I know why, because your blood is driving them crazy." Sasuke said as he licked his dry fangs again. He could easily smell Narutos blood and he just wanted to jump on the man and take him for himself.

 

  "Then don't sniff my blood, how hard is that." The blond said with a dumb look on his face. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto was so dense to him right now. 

 

  "It's not that easy. Your blood smells deliciously sweet." He licked his fangs, "and when that wound of your opens up, oh my- the smell is so strong it drives them insane. You don't know how much I just wanna..." Sasuke stopped himself from talking and licked his fangs again. His thirst for blood was getting stronger and he knew he had to get out soon. 

 

  "I'm just gonna warn you now, people will come, but not for you, but for your blood." Sasuke said. 

 

  "Fuck! And I had to be chained up to a wall. Could this get any worse?" Naruto stated out. People coming for his blood, that's insane. What was so good about it anyway? Couldn't they just go for someone else? Letting out a sigh, Naruto looked down at the ground, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

 

  "Well, I won't let hat happen. Don't forget, I still basically own you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Naruto rolled his eyes.

 

  "What, am I some personal tool to you now?" Naruto stated out.

 

  "I could easily make you into a certain type of tool if I wanted too." The vampire said, raising his eyebrow. The blond stared at the pale man and then looked away. Naruto knew hat Sasuke could be so disgusting so he didn't know why he was shocked from what he said.

 

  "Ugh, if you did that I would instantly kill myself." Naruto said with a small smile on his face.

 

  "Before, or after?" The taller man said as he waited for Narutos response.

 

  "Maybe afterwards... But most likely before." Naruto said and Sasuke let out a soft laugh. Though, Naruto himself let out a soft laugh at what he said and shook his head. He needed major help right now.

 

  "You know you would do it afterwards. You can't resist me." Sasuke joked as he started to walk away from the blond. Naruto snickered at what the vampire stated, looking at him with a smile on his face. Though, the realization came to both of them as they noticed that the both of them were actually getting along for once? They weren't even arguing, they were having a strange conversation.

 

  "Whatever... Limp dick Unicorn.." Sasuke stopped himself before exiting the cell and looked behind him, staring right at Naruto. The corner of his lips went up as he spoke out to the man

 

  "Deformed Satan.." Sasuke and Naruto both laughed out and soon, black dust started to form around the bottom of his feet and Naruto knew that Sasuke was about to teleport out of the cell that they were currently in.

 

  "Oh and thanks for the warning, Teme." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shocked expression on his face. 

 

  "Your welcome, Dobe.." Sasuke said. Nadito watched as the dust went around the vampires body before disappearing into thin air. 

 

  Letting out a sigh, Naruto pushed his head back against the wall and looked up with a smile on his face. He licked his dry lips and bit his bottom lip. There he hanged against the wall, hoping that just maybe... he would get to see that damn bastard again. 

 

-

 

  Purple eyes looked at the ground as the owner waited for his leader to show up. It was night, and he sat in the corner, leaning up against the wall. He made sure that no one was around the area, because if someone found out what was going on, then he knew that his leader would be furious. 

 

  Footsteps were heard in the distance and the man knew who it was. Slowly, he got up off of the barrel he was sitting on and walked up to the hooded man, who's face was hidden behind the shadows,. Though when he saw those red, glowing eyes, he knew exactly who it was. When he stood right in front of his leader, he smirked and slightly tilted his head, seems like the hooded man had gotten an upgrade to his eyes.

 

  "So, did you find him yet?" His leader asked with a deep voice.

 

  "Yea, he was sent behind bars for using foul language to Kisame.." He softly, a strand of white hair getting in his face.

 

  "Arn't the gaurds down their pretty short?" The bigger man asked, his eyes looking towards the shorter man.

 

  "I believe that theirs on 3 or 4 down their, which really isn't that much if you ask me." The whites haired man said.

 

  "I'm sure if you go in, disguised as a solider, no one will suspect you.." 

 

  "Well, I can just teleport in there, but that makes everything boring now, doesn't it?" 

 

  "I suppose you can, sense your a vampire.. Also, what happened on your arm?" His leader asked curiously. 

 

  "Just an accident, but a women sowed it up for me. She was really hot too." The man said, as a strand of his white hair got in front of his eye. His leader rolled his eyes and started to turn around.

 

  "Don't mess this plan up for me..." The red eyed man stated. 

 

  "Oh, trust me Madara... I won't.." 

 

  "You better not.. Hidan."

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

 

    

   "This is so fucking stupid..." The blond said to himself. Naruto, at the moment, was not in a very good mood. Being chained up to a wall for foul language was slightly stupid. Like seriously, it's just a damn word but for the damn blood suckers it was very rude to do that to them. Though it was just a simple word, it's not like Naruto was penetrating them with the words or something. It was just stupid to him, and at the moment he wanted to get out of cell he was in. Though, he didn't even remember using could language to Kisame, he only used it to the other people!? Letting out a loud groan he looked down at the floor, and when he heard his stomach growled he grunted.

 

  That was another thing, he was starving at the moment and he hasn't received any food sense he had gotten here's and Naruto was afraid he would soon starve to death. The constant growling coming from his stomach was non-stop and only grew louder and louder each time, accelerating. But what made him even more mad was the fact that the guards knew he was hungry. They would walk past him knowing that he hasn't had any food and Naruto hated that fish bastard for putting him in here; he could already see the smirk on blue mans face, just enjoying what Naruto was going through. 

 

  Yea, then it was that bastard! He put him in a cell for 'foul language' which passed Naruto off, a lot. All he said was "Ride his dick" like, seriously? What was so bad about that anyway?!? He was sure that everyone knew what a dick was, and Naruto found it very stupid that he was put in the place he was in now. He was sure Kisame would want Itachi to ride his dick so what's the big deal?!?  But hell, the woman's husband was already dead, so what did it even matter if he said it or not. The guy molested Konahamoru, and he was glad he murdered that man. 

 

  Then there's Konahamoru! Naruto didn't have time to be locked up for something so stupid because at the moment he doesn't know if Konahamoru was alive or not. Hell, he was sure the boy was beyond scared of anyone he doesn't know and Naruto wished he could run up to the small boy and hug him. He didn't know if he was ok or not and the blond hoped that Hinayana was with him. 

 

  But their really isn't anything to worry about, right? I mean, Hinata would be next to him, not to mention Jiraiya. So if anyone did try to do something he was sure the little boy was ok. 

 

  'Yea Nruto, there is nothing you need to worry about. Konahamoru and Jiraiya are probably peeking on some named women or something..' Naruto thought to himself, trying his best to not think of any negative things at the moment. Though, the aching pain in his shoulders were not helping him one bit. Only made him feel much worse and it made him worry even more.  

 

  "You seem worried.." Naruto let out a Yelp at the sudden voice as his body jumped. His eyes frantically looked up.. only to find Sasuke snickering out at him. 

 

  "Fuckin' bastard..." Sasuke shook his head at the comment and stared at Naruto through the bars of the cell that he was in. He could still smell the blood coming from the blonds shoulders, it was strong and it smelled so awfully delicious to him; the strong scent drived him crazy. But he did his best to ignore it.

 

  "Your back is practically covered in your blood... I can smell it.." Sasuke said softly, walking through the bar; standing in front of the tan man.

 

  "No fuckin' shit, Sasuke.." Naruto sneered out, his voice filled with pain. 

 

  "Even though you've been in trouble for using foul language... You still say all these words like you don't even care..." Sasuke said snickering. 

 

  "It's just a fucking word.. It's not like I'm forcefully penetrating you or something... Am I?." Naruto said out, obviously angry at the foul language thing. It was stupid to him and he didn't like it at all. If this 'rule' was alive, Naruto would have killed it.

 

  Sasuke let out a soft laugh and looked up at him, staring straight into those beautiful blue eyes and said,

 

  "I don't know.. Wanna find out?" 

 

  "Ok Sasuke, leave I don't want to be next to you at the moment.." Sasuke let out a laugh, "Go get laid or something, or get a blowjob!" Naruto yelled out, fully irritated with the black haired man at the moment. 

 

  "Say.. If I were to get you out of here would you give me a blowjob?"

 

  "Fucki- Sasuke go somewhere else, your being your disgusting self again. I don't wanna deal with you and your nasty kinks!" Naruto sneered out. Sasuke let out a laugh and put a hand over his face. The blond could be so pathetic to him but Naruto was funny, that's one thing he could say. Even if they were in the middle of a battle, he was sure The blond would say something restarted and make him burst out into laughter. Naruto was pretty amusing to him, and messing with him was just even better.

 

  "Why do you always laugh?" Naruto stated as he made an odd shift, trying his best too mitigate the pain. 

 

  "Nothing, it's just... Messin with you is pretty amusing. Not to mention your crazy responses." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms in a sassy manner. 

 

  "How do you just.. Say things without even caring. You know who I am, but you talk to me like shit. You just, talk to me like you would to a normal person." Sasuke stated, easing up one of his eyebrows as he waited for a response. He noticed Naruto look at him with a goofy smile on his face, and the tan man replied,

 

  "Well, I don't know. I guess it just comes normal to me. I just really don't care who or what you are." Naruto stated  softly.

 

  "Also, don't you hate being treated so royally all the time? I mean, like that has to get annoying at some point. The bows, the respect, the 'majesty' or 'sir' calling, the proper speaking. It just has to get annoying, I don't think I could deal with all that shit." Narutos blue eyes looked right at the vampire in front of him, wanting to get some type of response from the guy.

 

  "It really does get annoying actually. The knocking on the door, people bowing their heads down at me, stepping aside and staring at me the whole time, the 'sir' calling, the formal stances, the walking, the formal talking! It is so... annoying." Sasuke said as he ran one of his hands through his hair, clearly fustrated with this whole 'royalty' thing.

 

  "Oh, and let's not forget the annoying... bitches who won't leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled out and Naruto let out a laugh at the sudden anger coming from him. He knew that Sasuke would have his famous girl stash, but the fact that the vampire was angry about the women made him angry. Naruto had thought that Sasuke just got to fuck any girl he met, though he clearly thought wrong due to the way Sasuke is obviously fustrated with the 'bitches' who 'won't leave him alone'.

 

  "It's not funny! It is insane, I have no space what so ever!" Sasuke said as he turned away from the blond and began to pace around the small cell.

 

  "Their always up all over my dick, and it's so frustrating. Their always grabbing my arms and rubbing their breast all over them. But I have to treat a lady nicely because 'I'm Sasuke Uchia'." The vampire stated as he dramatically said the last sentence, waving his arms around. 

 

  Naruto had a big smile on his face as he listened through all the thing Sasuke had to go through. He would occasionally laugh at some point, because hearing Sasuke going through all this was funny to him. Not to mention the fact that he had to be like this all his life basically. Narutos blue eyes closely watched the vampire walk around the room, listening to everything the man was saying. 

 

  It suprised him that Sasuke didn't like being treated to, formally. Honestly, Naruto had thought he had loved being treated like that but he was wrong. The vampire was going on and on, complaining about all the annoying things he has to do every day; it was a non-stop list of things and Naruto couldn't help but continue laughing at everything the man would say and how fustrated Sasuke was at the moment.

 

  "Oh, and then their are the damn gatherings- why are you laughing!? This is serious!" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto. He was slightly panting, due to all of the talking and complaining he was doing.

 

  "Because, your literally whining and complaining about all of your problems to me. Your like a snobby daddies girl who doesn't get what she wants." The blond stated, shaking his head at Sasuke.

 

  "Stupid Dobe.." 

 

  "Shut the hell up, Teme.." He sneered out. They both slightly laughed as they continued to look at each other. Though, Naruto found this extremely weird and looked away. He was actually talking to this bastard again. 

 

  "Your lucky you don't have to go through what I go through." Sasuke muttered out, licking his dry fangs. 

 

 

  "If only you knew Sasuke... If only you knew.." Naruto said out to him with a sad smile on his face. His blue eyes looked down at the ground as he remembered the horrible things that had happened to him when he was a young boy. 

 

  It got awfully quiet between the two of them, and Sasuke couldn't help but shudder. Not only at how quiet it got, but because of the smell of Narutos blood filling his nostrils. He did his best not to show it though, because he didn't want to creep the blond out. Sasuke knew that the man already thought that he was creepy enough, so he didn't want to make it worse.

 

  Sasukes dark eyes looked up at Naruto, only to notice him shift in a painful way. He could see and tell that he was in pain at the moment and he knew his shoulders were hurting like crazy. Narutos face was scrunched up and his teeth were clamped together tightly, as a hiss fell from the blonds lips. 

 

  Naruto did his best to ignore the pain coming from his shoulders, but it would only concede to get worse for him and every shift he made or movement he made wasn't helping him at all. He pushed both his feet up against the wall and tried to pry himself up, trying to lessen the aching pain coming from his ripped shoulder. Though, it did help him, he was too weak stay in the same place, so instead his legs gave up and he fell down, his legs dangling underneath him and his shoulders hurting even more. 

 

  "Ugh.. You know what.." Sasuke said as he walked up Naruto, ".. Fuck these chains.." He stated. With one hand, the vampire grabbed his sword and cut both the chains off in one slice, easily catching Naruto with his other hand. 

 

  "Thank you.." The blond stated as he rested his head against the vampires shoulder. His entire body was practically on Sasukes as his tan feet dangled near  Sasukes legs. The firm hand hat was around Narutos back was making it easier for him to not fall off the man he was currently on.

 

  "Do you want me to put you down or..?" Sasuke asked curiously.

 

  "No.. I don't think I have the strength the even stand..." Naruto muttered out next to Sasukes ear. His voice was dry and quiet, making it a little bit hard for the vampire to hear. But he knew he understood what he had said to Sasuke because the man had gave his head a small nod. 

 

  "Do you want me to hold you like a baby or something." Sasuke teased.

 

  "Hell no!" The blond chuckled out. 

 

  "But if this makes you uncomfortable you can put me on the floor." Naruto said to Sasuke, though he really wanted to stay were he was, because it was very comfortable. But it was also so strange to him, he was being held by Sasuke? He never thought that this would happen and it was awfully weird that they were somewhat not arguing again. Usually they would be bickering about something rediculous.

 

  "Nah, I'll hold my slave.." 

 

  "Ok, no.. Put me down." Naruto stated out. He began to slowly try and shake out of the firm grip, though it was totally useless. He was way to weak to do anything against him.

 

  "Oh come on, we were starting to get along." Sasuke whined as he squeezed the smaller male that was in his arms, not wanting to let him go.

 

  "S-Sasuke! Let me g-go.." 

 

  "Ok.." Suddenly, Naruto fell right onto the ground. A hard thud echoed throughout the room and he gave the man above him a painful and rude glare, his eyes staring right at Sasuke. He could hear the man snickering and couldn't help but notice how awfully annoying the vampire really was. He would always snicker at him or laugh at him and it ticked Naruto off. 

 

  "There, are you happy now.. Little pet." Sasuke laughed as he looked down at Naruto, who's eye were filled with anger and hatred. 

 

  "I hate you, Sasuke... I fucking hate you.." Naruto said as he slowly shook his head left to right. The pale man was never serious, he was always messing around.

 

  "Don't lie to yourself.. Na-ru-to.... You know you don't hate me... You love me.. And you can't resist me.." Sasuke said as he walked around Naruto slowly, with both his arms crossed. His long jacket slowly flowed around behind him slowly, making noises that echoed throughout the room. 

 

  "No, I really do hate you Sasuke.." Naruto responded, his blue eyes carefully watching the vampire above him. 

 

  Sasuke raised a finger over his chin and grinned, "Oh really? Well if I do recall your talk with Jiraya... Didn't you say 'Well if Sasuke was a tool, he wouldn't be useless if you know what I'm saying'.." Sasuke said as he mimicked Narutos voice, moving his hands around in a dramatic way. 

 

  Naruto froze. He could feel his heartbeat speed up and goosebumps run all throughout his body. A sudden shiver came over him as he bit the inside of his mouth, soon tasting the blood flood out of the small wound he had currently made. Gingerly, the blond brought both of his hands next to each other and locked them, rapidly pressing his thumbs into each other in a nervous way.

 

  "W-What.. I don't k-know what ...your ... e-even... T-talking a-about.. Sa..Suke.." He stuttered out, looking anywhere but at the pale man.

 

  Sasuke let out a soft laugh as he looked down at the shaking man, "Do not worry.. Na-ru-to.. It'll happen very soon... Very soon indeed." He stated as he gave a small smirk towards Naruto, who was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. 

 

  Slowly, Sasuke stopped at the end of the cell and turned around, looking straight at Naruto. He once again licked his fangs, staring right at Naruto who had an embarrassed look on his face and couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He looked so retarted to him at the moment and all Sasuke could do was shake his head. He brought one of his fingers up to his mouth and smirked at the blond and instantly disappeared from Narutos sight. 

 

  There, Naruto sat alone on the ground, his body frozen up and his widen eyes looking at the ground. What Sasuke had said to him instantly replayed in his mind, over and over again; not even daring to stop and Naruto didn't know if the man was jokin around with him like last time, or if he was being serious. It was hard to tell cause Sasuke was always fucking around with him all the time. But the only thing Naruto needed to do was very clear to him, 

 

  "I've got to get out of here..."

 

-

 

   

  "Then he said 'Well if Sasuke wasn't a tool he would be useless if you now what I'm saying'.." A grey haired man stated. Soon, a bunch of girls laughed at the comment and snuggled up against the bigger man. 

 

  "Naruto really said that?!" One of the girls asked and the older man shook his head up and down, answering the women's question.

 

  "He sure did, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it!!" The man stated as he wrapped his arms around both of the ladies next to him. He had a pervy smile on his face and his cheeks were slightly red, and the man couldn't help but love how curvey both of the women were. He was truly having a great time at the moment.

 

  "Don't you train Naruto to fight, Ji-rai-ya..." One of the girls slurred next to his ear.

 

  "Ooh, yes I do.." The man stated with a dorky smile.

 

  "Can you tech me a few moves.." The women on his right said as she got closer to Jiraiya's face, making it easier for the man to look down her shirt.

 

  Jiraiya let out a chuckle, "Oh I sure can teach you a few moves.." He said. The pervy man had a smirk on his face as he thought of many things he could teach the small woman that was next to him. 

 

  "I can teach you a few moves myself.." The women on his left stated as she raised up an eyebrow, throwing one of her legs over Jiraiya's thigh, easing up her dress just a little bit so she could show more skin to the man next to her.

 

  "Jiraiya! What on earth do you think your doing?!" The older man quickly shot up out of the place he was sitting in and nervously looked around the area. He knew that voice all to well and knew that it was possible he would die today. 

    

  "T-Tsunade?"

 

  "What the hell are you doing here!?" The women yelled out as she walked into Jiraiya's sight. Her hair were in two long, loose ponytails as they hung down her back. The beautiful brown eyes she had that easily shined in the sun and the pink lips, the pervy man just couldn't get enough of it. She also had a very curvy figure, and along on how big her chest was, it made Jiraya go crazy.

 

  "Keep your eyes up, Jiraya!" The women yelled out furiously. Black eyes slowly looked up towards Tsunades brown eyes.

 

  "Oh, hey Tsunade~" He slurred out smoothly as he raised one of his eyes brows at the woman in front of him, giving her a pervy smile.

 

  "Jiraiya... This is serious..." The women stated firmly. 

 

  -

 

  Naruto sat in the cell he was in, waiting for someone to walk by and notice that he wasn't chained up to the wall. He had the perfect plan in mind. But with no one coming to check on him would make his plan not work. So he needed someone, anyone, to walk by him. 

 

  Closing his eyes, the blond let out a sigh and waited patiently. He knew that somebody would come walking by soon, because he's seen many gaurds walk down the halls. Though if he was right, their were only four gaurds that stayed down here. He knew this due to them throwing a water bucket right at him, which he really didn't understand. Did they have some fetish with him being wet? Was he that good looking? Shaking his head, he chuckled at how rediculous he was.

 

  His head rested on the wall behind him and his pointer finger constantly tapped on the rusty floor, nonstop. If he had to choose between death or waiting, he would pick death because at the moment he was not in the mood to wait anymore. He's been waiting for a long time by now, and he wished their was something he could do for amusement. He was uncomfortable at the moment and The only thing he could do was hum a song in his head, which was something he didn't want to do. 

 

  And the sudden image of Sasuke popping in his head only made him more uncomfortable. He didn't even know how Sasuke knew he said that to his pervy sensei. Unless someone was telling everyone just to make them laugh or something.

 

   He slapped a hand on his face and shook his head. How could he not of seen this coming? Of corse that pervy bastard would tell people just to make them laugh. Most likely Jiraiya would tell it to women. Though, what Naruto said was totally true. Sasuke wouldn't be useless if he was a tool. He was being honest and isn't that a nice thing to say? He was saying that Sasuke isn't useless for some things, so it was really a complement, sorta. 

 

  But still, he couldn't believe that he was telling people. He knew he was telling others and now Naruto wanted to stay in the cell, not wanting to go out anymore. It was to embarrassing to look at a person because the word would be spreading fast. Hell, Sasuke already knew about it. Soon it'll be all over the world.

 

  Naruto hid his face behind both of his face and posthasted way. He felt his cheeks getting warm in embarrassment. Now everyone would probably think he has some weird kink with Sasuke because everyone knows he's 'owned' by him. 

 

 He shook his head still mad at the memory, it made no fucking sense to him. But he was happy that he hasn't died yet, because with everything he's done he should have been killed long ago. 

 

  "Hey, how the hell did you get loose?" A man stated. Naruto jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to see pale man with a smirk on his face. He had white hair that was just about shoulder length, along with the pointy teeth that were being shown. His purple eyes stared right into Naruto's blue ones. 

 

  Naruto smiled, "I was just trying to get out of this shit place.." 

 

  "Well.. You were just the person I was looking for..." With a rough lick of his lips, the man smirked at him. 

 

  


	9. Chapter 9

 

  "What do you mean your looking for me?" Naruto asked nervously and the creepy smile on the white haired man lips was just creeping him out even more. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach and he knew something bad was about to happen. Slowly, long and thin fingers wrapped themselves around the bars of the jail and then easily broke it with a yank. 

 

  Throwing the now broken bars aside the man started to walk towards Naruto, his eyes observing the blond carefully. He could see the small hint of fear in those big blue eyes and the way he watched his every move as he stepped closer to him. 

 

  Naruto was at a huge disadvantage if he was going to somehow fight or run away from this guy. Out of all things, his shoulders where to fucking inured. He could barely even move his arms around, yet alone even feel them. Then, he had no chance against this guy, for fuck sakes Naruto is basically a human being. Finally he was tired, very tired and knew that he would most likely pass out soon.

 

   _He had to put me in a cell for bad language. So fucking stupid._

 

 That was what went on in Narutos brain for a short moment before he was roughly grabbed by his neck and pinned against the wall. His feet were no where near the floor as the desperately shook around from the lack of air.

 

  "You know, he told me you had blond on hair and blue eyes, but he never said how sexy you were." Naruto noticed the man licking his lips in a very disgusting way and when he saw the fangs being bared at him, he knew that worse was to come. Grasping at the hand around his neck he did his best to pry the hand off him but it was no use, he just didn't have the strength to do anything about it. 

 

  "W-who .. Are y-ou." Naruto chocked out. 

 

  "Names Hidan... But ignoring that.." With that, Hidan forcefully grabbed Narutos arm and licked it forcibly. He noticed the soft shiver that came in response and could only smirk. His fangs would often my push against the tkan skin as his wet tongue found its way towards Narutos shoulder, then to his neck. He loosened his hand around the smaller males neck and pushed his knee up between his legs, making Naruto sit on his knee in a very uncomfortable way. He slowly pushed his knee higher making Narutos eyes widen in disgust. 

 

  "You mother fucker- Ahnn!" Hidan pushed his knee up even more, roughly rubbing it against Narutos crotch. Without rush, he brought his tongue to the tan neck and tenderly rubbed his fangs against it. 

 

  "Oh, there many things I want to do with your ass right now." The vampire muttered again Narutos skin. He found his way back to tan arm before stopped and looked right into big blue eyes. 

 

  "What .. A-are y- AH!" Narutos sentence was cut off when he felt fangs pierce his skin. His head shot back and slammed against the rock hard wall.

 

  Hidan sucked the sweet blood out of Narutos arm, the hot liquid feeling his mouth and going down his throat. He closed his eyes in satisfaction as he continued to suck nonstop. He never stopped his ministrations with his knee, he continued to rub and continued to drink Narutos blood. It was extremely sweet and Hidan just couldn't get enough of it, he wanted more and more every single second but he didn't want to kill so he knew he had to stop soon. 

 

  "Ah! Stop it you f-ucking b-astard!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to yank his arm away from the vampire. 

 

  "Just shut the fuck up and let me do what I want." Hidan said as he moved up towards Narutos neck and roughly bit down, once again drinking his blood. 

 

  "Their-Ah! To deep! Agn! Take them Out!" Naruto violently shook, hating all the pain being inflicted onto him. He tried to yank Hidans back by his hair but it only made everything worse. He rapidly kicked his feet out desperately, wanting to get away from the vampire. Naruto felt Hidan hum against his skin at he continued to drink his blood. He placed his hands on the vampires face and pushed as hard as he possibly could but the man didn't bulge, not even a little bit.

 

  A firm and pale hand found their way up Narutos stomach and right to his chest, slowly brushed over his nipple before giving them a rough squeeze. Naruto jerked in response at the sudden action. Roughly, long fingers abused the pink nub constantly without stopping it's torment.

  

  "St-aaaahp.." Naruto gasped out, he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. All his strength was begging to fade away. The pushing from his hands started to weaker and his legs began to stop kicking. Finally, Hidan pulled out his fangs and licked his bloodied teeth, smirking at the blond in front of him. 

 

  "Your blood... Is absolutely delicious. I could literally just eat you.." Human said licking his lips.

 

  "F-fuck off.. Ahhn!.." Hidan continued to push his leg against Narutos crotch, noticing how hard the blond was. 

 

  "Oh, I would loved to continue but we don't have the time." Hidan said but still continued his ministrations with both his hand and knee. 

 

  "Le-t me go you.. M-mother fuck-ahr!" Naruto thrashed around violently. Hidan slowly brought his pale lips up to Narutos pink ones before giving them a rough lick. Naruto tried to bite the vampires lips but the stronger male backed up quickly. A deep chuckle came from Hidans lips.

 

  "But you know~," The pale man said playfully as he licked his dry lips. 

 

  "If we do it real quickly we could pull this off.. cause blood after an orgasm is literally the most tastiest thing in the world~" Light purple eyes looked down at Naruto, noticing the horrified look on the blonde face. 

 

  "N-No... Get the fu-" Long fangs peirced his neck one last time, drinking the blood out of his neck. Naruto chocked back a gasp as his mouth fell open, drool falling from his lips. His vision got blurry and he began to get dizzy. There was no chance in fighting back, and he could feel all his strength vanish in an instant. 

 

  "Mmm~" Hidan hummed as he continued drinking. He gave Narutos nipple another strong pinch and roughly rolled his knee into the tan mans crotch, admiring the sudden jerk that came in response.  

 

  Slowly pulling away, the pale man licked his fangs once again, smiling to himself as he looked at the bite marks that were on the blinds neck and arm. The blond was panting hard and his eyes were barely open. Hidan just couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He slowly brought his hand up to Narutos lips and wiped away the drool falling from his mouth. 

 

  "Ooh~...Your so hard too," Hidan teased as he continued to rub his knee against the bulge in the blonde pants

 

  "No.. no, no, no.. Hidan s-top," Naruto begged, his voice soft and dry. Hidan tightened his grip around Narutos neck once again, enjoying the chocking sounds the blond was making. A tear ran down the whiskered mans cheek, rolling down his chin and dropped onto the floor. Slowly, Hidan gave a long look at the tan man before pulling his hand off Naruto, noticing the purple lines around his neck.

 

  Hidan swiftly moved close to the tan ear  and licked it before saying,

 

  "Let's do this quickly before we see Madara shall we~?" Purple eyes stared at the blond underneath him.

 

   Narutos eyes quickly widened in horror  as he heard the word Madara. His heart beat quickened at the sudden name. Horrible memories soon erupted from his mind as he remembered his horrifying childhood. Fear was written over his entire body and he let out a small whimper and frantically shook his head left to right. He could feel the pain from the last time he met Madara and could only think of the worse things that would happen to him if he were to see Madara again. 

 

  "No.. don't! P-please... Hidan don't." He cried out. A hand pressed up against his throats again and squeezed it tightly before moving down to the hem of his pants.

 

  "Hey its ok, it'll be fun~," Hidan replied softly as he unzipped the front of the blonds  pants before softly pulling them down. 

 

  "No.. don't.. please don't! Just get.. away from me!" Naruto cried out as he tried to fight back against the stronger male. 

 

  "Shut the fuck up.." Was the only reply he got as hidan easily tugged Narutos pants down. He easily slipped his hands down the dark boxers and grasping a hold of Narutos shaft. 

 

  "Stop it!" Naruto protested as Hidan began to slowly jacked him off. Soon, Pale hands left the blonds cock. Hidan smirked at Naruto as he began to unbutton his pants, and the horrified look on Naruto face just made the vampire want to devour him. Before Naruto could even think for a second, Hidan was already pulling Narutos boxers down and he did anything he could to keep them on.

 

  "Stop fighting and just accept it.." Hiram growled out in frustration.

 

  "No!.. Sasukee!!" Was the only thing Naruto could cry out at the moment. Hopping he would hear him. A hand quickly clamped over his mouth to silence him, and Hidan hoped that no one had heard him. 

 

  After a moment of silence Hudson turned around and gave a sickening and deadly glare at Naruto, grabbing a hold of the tan neck and giving it a rough squeeze. Slowly, he leaned down towards Narutos ear and whispered, "Do that again- even try to scream- and I'll make sure you will never walk again in your life."

 

  With that Hidan yanked Narutos boxers down to the ground, taking a good look up and down the tan and smooth body. Naruto had a very slender body, but was also muscular at the same time. "No.. Hida... p-please..," The blond chocked out as he grasp at the tightening hand on his neck.

 

  "Shut it..." Hidan said as he firmly grasped Narutos cock and started to stroke it as He kept a firm look on the blonds face.

 

  Naruto roughly bit his lip, shaking his head from left to right. He slammed his head back against the wall trying anything he could to ignore the pleasure. He tried to yank the hand off of his dick but it went to no avail. He was way to weak to fight up against the taller male.

 

  He curled his toes and slowly shook his head. He kicked out, squeezed his fist, he did anything he could to not submit to the older guy. A tear went down his cheek as he said, "H-Hidan.. pl-please.. stop it.. agh.." 

 

  "But it looks like your enjoying it.. doesn't it feel good.." Hidan whispered, his light-purple eyes observing Narutos face. 

 

  Hidan slowly smirked as he started to stroke the blonds dick faster, watching as Narutos mouth fell agape with more drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. Hidan felt his cock stir in his pants at the sight and licked his lips in anticipation. He let out a low growl as picked up the pace once again. Naruto letting out a long moan.

 

  "So hot... can't wait to fuck you.." Hidan said roughly as he pressed his thumb into the slit, watching as pre-cum came out of the tip. 

 

  "N-nooo... Hidan St-op.. p-please.. Hidaahnnn Uugh.." Naruto moaned as the slender hand seemed to have gone at  an extremely impossible pace. His mouth wide open as moans kept coming from his mouth. 

 

  "S-stop.. agh.. Hidaaaan...don't!" Naruto cried out. He tried to push Hudson away but it didn't work.

 

  "Can you feel it coming Naruto?" The vampire whispered towards Narutos ear. He saw how the blonds body would constantly twitch and jerk, trying to hold back.

 

  "S-stop it.. Hidan.. Noo.." Naruto whined out. He was panting hard, drool all over his chin. His mouth was wide open, giving it full access to Hidan and Hidan accepted it. 

 

  Hidan devoured Narutos mouth roughly, not caring about the whines coming from the blonds mouth. He soon backed away,  a strand of saliva still connecting onto their mouths. 

 

  Narutos eyes widen. Quickly, he grabbed Hidans hand and tried to stop him. He tried to yank the gigantic hand off of his cock but it wouldn't work. Hiram only sped up even more and a whimper slipped out of him. 

 

  "no.. No.. NOO!" Was the only bit of resistance Naruto had left before he came. And he came Hard. His his shot up as he let out a long and load moaning. His body roughly spasming uncontrollably. Hidan pumping out Narutos orgasm the whole time. It went all over Narutos chest and Hidans hands. Some of the cum had also gotten on the tip of the blonds nose. Hidan quickly bent down to Narutos neck and bit down hard. His fangs pierced the skin and he started to drink the blonds sweet blood once again. 

 

   He continued his ministrations with his hands as he swallowed all the blood being given to him. He hummed against Narutos skin as he drank in appreciation. He kept pumping out Narutos orgasm and kept drinking his blood. The hot liquid was constantly rushing down his throat. He couldn't take it, he literally wanted to devour the smaller male from inside out and that was exactly what he planned to do. He quickly pulled away from Narutos neck and was surprised to see the blond still awake. But he knew why he was still awake with what was inside the blond.

 

  "So tasty, so... delicious~" Hidan said as he gave his lips a rough lick with his tongue. He continued his movements with his hand before giving one slow long stoke and then came to a complete stop. He loosened his hand around Narutos neck, letting him breath a bit more. 

 

  "My, my.. look at the mess you made Naruto.. you got it all over you." Hidan complied as he leaned down to lick the cum right off of Narutos nose, loving the taste of him.

 

  The pale man chuckled, "Mm.. tell me does this feel good." Hudson asked. With that, he roughly shoved two cum-covered fingers up Narutos ass, watching as the blond let out a cry. 

 

  "Take i-it.. out!!" The smaller male whined out. Hidan ignored Naruto as he began to scissor the bling ruthlessly. His eyes watched as Naruto whithered and cried out, kicking out his legs desperately.

 

  "Relax.." Hidan said as he placed a kiss on the tan whiskered cheek.

 

  "N-No.. Sasukee! Sasu-" Hidan roughly punched Naruto in the face. He grabbed the blond by his hair and roughly pulled him up off the floor and right in front of his face. Purple eyes stared deadly into blue eyes. 

 

 "What the hell did I say.." Hidan growled out. Instantly, Hiram shoved four fingers up Narutos ass and quickly started a inhuman speed with them. In and out, the screams coming from Naruto along with the squelching sound coming from Narutos anus and Hidans fingers.

 

  "AAAHH!! H-HidAAN!" Naruto cried.

  

  "Naruto?!" A familiar voice echoed down throughout the hall way. In an instant black hair was shown along with smooth pale skin. The purple and red eyes, followed by the long sword that was held in the mans hand firmly. The tall and outrageous height, followed by that intense and serious glare that would always be displayed on his face. 

 

  "Oh my- Sasuke! Sasuke- Please! Sasuk-" Naruto was cut off with a rough punch to the stomach. Blood splattered onto the floor and dripped from the blinds mouth.

 

  "Now, now.. go to sleep... Naruto." Another punch to the stomach knocked the air right out of his lungs. Then one last one and he went completely limp, falling over Hidans shoulder. Slowly, Hidan pulled his fingers out of the abused anus and caught him.

 

  Hidan placed a hand on Narutos exposed ass to keep him in place so he wouldn't fall. Slowly, the silver haired man turned around to face a very angry Uchia and he couldn't help but let out a laugh. 

 

  "I was so close to fucking him, but you just had to come in and ruin everything." Hidan said as he licked his fingers clean, his eyes staying on the Uchia every time.

 

  "He delicious.. and his blo-" before Hidan could finish his sentence, Sasuke had already cut his arm straight off. Catching Naruto and quickly backing up and placing the blond on the floor.

 

  Sasuke looked at Naruto and observed him. His boxers and pants were pulled down to his feet, leaving his entire body exposed. The huge ugly bruise that was on his cheek. The drool on his face which was mixed with his tears. He saw how his lips were swollen. He could see the deep bite marks that were on his neck and arm. The purple bruises around his nipples. Along with the cum that was over his chest. His eyes kept scanning down until that came to a complete stop. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. 

 

  He clenched his teeth together before taking off his long jacket and throwing it over the tan mans body, wanting him to stay as covered up as possible. 

 

  "Fucking bastard..," Sasuke muttered under his breath as he turned towards Hidan.

 

  "Aww... are you in love with him.. Sasuke-Kun?," Hidan said playfully as he looked at the man in front of him. He bent down and picked up his arm that was on the floor. 

 

  "His voice is quite amazing too.." Hidan said with a smile.

 

  "Your a dead man.." The Uchia growled out, lighting forming in his hand that he was holding up and with that, Sasuke dashed towards Hidan in an instant and aimed straight for the silvery-haired mans head.

 

 Hidan barely dodged the attack, only making it with a small scratch on his cheek. With that, Sasuke tried back stab him with his sword but Hidan quickly jumped out the way before the sword could reach him. He quickly attached his arm back together in a sloppy way before looking as sasuke with a devilish face. Quickly his stuck his hand out as a long scythe was built right in his hand. Slowly, he swung it around before letting it rest on his shoulder. 

 

  "This is going to be fun.." 

 

-

 

 

  "So your saying that it could take over Naruto if we don't deal with it right now?" Kakashi said in disbelief. He was in a room with Jiriya and Tsunade, discussing some issues that they would be having in the future and honestly he could only think of what worse was to happen. 

 

  "Yeah but last time we tried to deal with it he ended up-" Tsunade was cut off.

 

  "We know that... that's just what the hard part is. Ever since that incident he never wanted to deal with it again. He hates just thinking about it." Jiriya said with a strong voice. 

 

  "How long do we think we will have?" Kakashi asked suddenly as he raised both his arms up, waiting for an answer.

 

  "I would say about one month at most. But the more he gets angry the shorter the time will get until he will go nuts. Then the only option we will have is to kill him.." Jiraya said with a frown, shaking his head left to right. 

 

  "Do you still have those letters from Minato?" Tsuande said as she softly bit her lips.

 

  "Yeah. I have it memorized from start to finish. So I know exactly what we have to do.. but I'm afraid we won't have enough time." Jiraya responded.

 

  "All we have to do is get it under control right?" Kakashi said and Jiraya shook his head up and down,  responding to his question. 

 

  "I think I mi-" Kakashi was cut off as he heard a low crash coming from outside.  Kakashi took off his eye patch and opened his left eye, getting it adjusted to to light. He quickly ran outside to see a bunch of dust coming from the castle. He turned around and gave a long look at Jiraya.

 

  "Go over their! You are basically a vampire anyway. I'm going to go make sure Konahamoru is ok along with everyone else." Jiraya stated.

 

  "Please make sure Iruka is ok for me." Kakshi told Jiraya before he swiftly dashed off and headed towards the cloud of dust that was coming from the side of the building. People were running to opostie direction of him. All of them with a horrid look on their face. They pushed and screamed constantly, trying to get to safety. 

 

  Jumping up, Kakashi landed on a roof of a house and continued to run towards the cloud of dust, jumping roof to roof. He would often see a bright light coming through the dusty area and could only assume that it was a fight going on, and with the light that kept popping up every other second only made him believe it was Sasuke fighting someone.

 

  -

 

 

   

  "How could you do something so, so.. disgusting!?" The Raven growled out. His eyes were dark and he quickly did a sign with his fingers before shooting three fireballs straight at Hidan. 

 

  "I couldn't hold back... im pretty sure your dick just gets you sometimes you know.." Hidan responded as he easily dodged Sasukes attacks. 

 

  Sasuke ran up towards Hidan in an instant, Sasukes sword clashing against Hidans scythe. Wind crashing against around them. The Uchihas eyes were dark and dull and had pure hatred in them right now and Hiram only smirked before jumping back. He back flipped oover the ravens fireballs and then bent down, barely dodging the sword that was aiming for his face. He spun his scythe around and ran towards Sasuke and did a quick slice with it only cutting off a few stands of Sasukes hair. 

 

  "Tell me.. why are you aiming for Naruto? Has he done something wrong with the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as he make his chidorī in his hand longer, trying to stab it with Hidan.

 

  "You see.. Naruto has something that we want.. and that's all I'm going to say.." Hidan yelled out.

 

  "Though.. I'm not the only one you should be worrying about.. much more is to come~" Hidan said. 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Where the hell was I for a year! Heh.. I'm sorry. I felt like this book was just a failure. And my grammar is so bad! But I want to continue this. And a certain someone told me they wanted me to continue and I said I would. So here it is! (This chapter was rushed forgive me but it will have a lot to do with the story)


End file.
